Une vie boulversée
by Madhater
Summary: Voila la première fiction que j'ai écrite. Ceux ci n'est pas une fanfic, en l'occurence tout le contexte et les personnages m'appartiennent. Donc le premier chapitre est une version sans dialogue, mais cela change par la suite. Merci de me lire . Kiss.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

Il s'arrêta devant le portail, et survola la cour du regard. Après un soupir, il se décida à faire quelques pas au milieu de cette foule d'inconnus.  
Tout à coup, un des lycéens le bouscula. Thomas le regarda et remarqua tout de suite l'étonnement du jeune homme … Sa peau couleur fauve et ses yeux couleur ambre lui avaient souvent valu ce genre de réaction de la part des autres. Tous les efforts qu'il avait accomplis jusqu'à présent pour faire oublier sa différence étaient à refaire.  
Il se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires et c'est alors qu'accroupi au milieu de cette cour il se rendit compte de l'immensité du bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu de lycée si grand mais que cela était sans doute courant à Tokyo. Beaucoup d'élèves le regardait d'un air curieux, et il n'osa pas demander de l'aide pour trouver sa salle de cours. Perdu dans le dédale des couloirs, escaliers et salles de classe, il arriva enfin à destination. Il entra discrètement dans la salle, jeta un coup d'œil rapide et se dirigea presque machinalement au dernier rang. Tout à coup, une femme de petite taille fit irruption dans la salle. Le silence se fit, tous les élèves retournèrent à leur place et Thomas comprit qu'il s'agissait du professeur de Français.

Le cours était pour lui d'un ennui mortel…Il repensa alors au jour où sa mère leur avait annoncé qu'elle avait accepté la place de Directrice d'une célèbre chaîne de télévision japonaise dont le siège se trouvait à Tokyo. Quelques jours après son père avait aussi obtenu sa mutation au sein de la compagnie d'import-export qui l'employait. Une fois de plus, ses parents ne s'étaient pas souciés de son avis…seule leur carrière était importante. Il repensa également au jour où il annonça son départ à ses amis…Certes, il n'en avait pas beaucoup, mais il garda son air impassible alors que tous se demandaient comment il était possible qu'il parte aussi loin, dans un pays aux mœurs et au langage si différents. Il se rappela aussi de la petite fête qu'ils avaient organisé pour lui, puis à l'arrivée des déménageurs, et au jour où il dut prendre l'avion, seul, vers sa nouvelle vie. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que le professeur se tenait face à lui…tous les autres élèves le regardaient aussi en chuchotant. La sonnerie marquant la fin du cours retentit.

Pour le déjeuner, Thomas trouva un endroit reculé. Sa différence lui avait apporté de nombreux ennuis par le passé…les autres prenaient du plaisir à le maltraiter et il n'avait pas envie que cela recommence. Il se demandait comment s'était passée la rentrée pour ses amis restés là-bas, ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en ce moment même. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et vit un jeune homme, brun, d'environ 1 m80, à la musculature apparente. Il pensa tout de suite qu'il était très grand pour un japonais. Le jeune homme se pencha vers Thomas qui remarqua alors qu'il avait les yeux verts. Il s'appelait Yuhi et était dans la même classe de terminale que lui. Alors qu'ils regagnaient leur salle de classe, Yuhi lui fit subir un véritable interrogatoire. Thomas remarqua aussi que de nombreux élèves les regardaient ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise …il bafouilla quelques réponses, reprit sa place dans la salle de cours et vit que Yuhi n'était autre que son voisin de table.

A la fin des cours Thomas s'esquiva rapidement. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, les chansons défilaient au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de chez lui. Comme souvent, il ne verrait sûrement pas ses parents aujourd'hui...accaparés par leur travail. Une fois arrivé, il se débarrassa aussitôt de l'uniforme exigu que le lycée l'obligeait à porter. Il prit une douche rapide, enfila un simple jean et une chemise et s'assit sur un coin de son lit. Les cartons encore remplis de sa vie passée étaient toujours dans un coin de sa chambre …il observa les murs blancs et les meubles trop neufs qui l'entouraient.  
Cette chambre ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Un sentiment de profond mal-être l'envahit et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Il saisit alors sa guitare et joua jusqu'à l'épuisement. Cette journée avait été difficile et il s'endormit sans même dîner…Son sommeil fut agité, comme toujours depuis quelques temps. Il se réveilla brusquement, il était en nage et les quelques traces de son cauchemar s'évanouirent avant même qu'il ne réussisse à se les remémorer. Le soleil était déjà levé. Il se prépara et reprit le chemin du lycée.

Il retrouva sa salle de cours rapidement et reprit sa place au dernier rang. Alors que les autres élèves discutaient et riaient, Thomas griffonnait sur son cahier en attendant le début du cours. C'est alors que le silence se fit, il tourna la tête et vit Yuhi entrer dans la classe. C'est à ce moment que Thomas réalisa le charisme qui émanait de lui. Tous les élèves étaient comme subjugués et Thomas put apercevoir le respect qu'ils portaient tous à son voisin de classe. Alors qu'il traversait la salle avec une prestance que Thomas n'avait jamais vu, les filles se mirent à chuchoter et glousser …mais leur enthousiasme retomba aussi vite. Comme à son habitude, Yuhi n'y avait prêté aucune attention, pas même un regard ou un sourire.

Thomas savait que la journée serait difficile … il allait subir son premier cours de sport dans ce lycée. La seule chose à laquelle il avait songé toute la matinée était le moyen qui lui permettrait d'éviter l'épreuve des vestiaires. De nature chétive, il craignait d'avoir à entendre à nouveau les moqueries des autres garçons. Thomas n'avait jamais été aussi rapide à enfiler une tenue de sport. Il sortit des vestiaires et resta alors un moment immobile…Décidément ce lycée était vraiment immense…Se dressait devant lui la plus grande structure sportive qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Piste de course, terrain de football, de basket, de hand…chaque discipline sportive avait son propre espace. Il observa les élèves déjà en piste jusqu'à ce que les garçons de sa classe sortent et le bousculent. Le cours était comme il l'avait imaginé : long et pénible. Alors que tous les élèves fournissaient un effort incroyable, Thomas n'eut droit qu'aux remontrances de son professeur …Selon lui Thomas ne s'investissait pas assez.

Le matin, avant de partir, il avait trouvé sur la table un mot de ses parents …la seule trace, en deux jours, de leur présence dans la maison. Sa mère lui avait indiqué l'adresse d'une épicerie près de chez eux dans laquelle il pourrait trouver de quoi faire un repas équilibré. D'aspect miteuse et ridiculement petite, Thomas entra dans la boutique d'un pas nonchalant. Il fit un tour rapide et acheta ce dont il avait besoin. En sortant, la tête ailleurs, il bouscula un passant et ses courses se répandirent tout autour de lui. Alors qu'il était prêt à s'excuser, il vit que ce passant n'était autre que Yuhi. Il dut lui expliquer qu'il n'habitait qu'à quelques pas d'ici. Yuhi fut surpris d'apprendre que Thomas habitait le quartier chic de la ville. Il l'aida à ramasser ses courses et décida de l'aider à ramener tout ces sacs chez lui. Ils firent le chemin en silence, Thomas se sentait gêné, il avait l'habitude de se débrouiller seul.

A peine arrivé devant la somptueuse maison de Thomas, Yuhi commença à détailler la devanture. Elle était de type occidentale, un petit jardin devant avec quelques fleurs. Par pure politesse, Thomas invita timidement Yuhi a entrer et celui-ci accepta avec un enthousiasme surprenant. La maison était aussi somptueuse à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Dans l'entrée trônait une magnifique sculpture grecque. De là Yuhi put entrevoir le salon qui regorgeait de technologie dernier cri. C'est à ce moment que son téléphone portable sonna et mit fin à la contemplation des lieux, il s'excusa et partit aussitôt en courant, laissant Thomas perplexe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Les jours, puis les semaines défilèrent ainsi avec une monotonie déconcertante.

Thomas n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici, ni même à réaliser que tout cela était bel et bien réel.

Il repensait souvent à l'indifférence de ses parents, il avait l'impression d'être transparent ..et parfois même inexistant à leurs yeux.

Mais après tout, il s'était habitué à leur comportement et l'idée de passer son premier week-end avec eux depuis des mois, dans cette sinistre maison, lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Avant même que ses parents ne se réveillent, il décida qu'une ballade serait le meilleur moyen de les éviter.

Un plan et un peu d'argent en poche, il se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche, qui le conduirait jusqu'à la fameuse tour de Tokyo.

Depuis son arrivée ici il n'avait pas même pris le temps de découvrir autre chose que son lycée, l'épicerie et le chemin qui les reliait à ce qui lui servait de maison.

Il sortit du métro et arriva devant la Tour. Jasmine lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises qu'elle avait une ressemblance frappante avec la tour Eiffel mais en fait il n'y avait jamais prêté vraiment attention.

Fana d'architecture, elle l'avait harcelé jusqu'au jour de son départ pour qu'il lui envoie dès son arrivée à Tokyo des photos de l'édifice ..il devait la photographier sous tous les angles possibles et inimaginables et ce jusqu'au moindre détail de sa structure.

En approchant de la Tour il prit un des prospectus destiné aux touristes et commença la visite.

Une fois en haut il put admirer la vue sur la ville …sous ses yeux, une étendue gigantesque de bâtiment en tout genre.

Finalement ce n'était pas l'endroit en lui-même qui lui était désagréable, c'était l'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti face à tous ces changements…sa vie s'était transformée, sans qu'il le veuille et sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

Il émergea de ses pensées et repartit ..il lui vint soudain l'idée d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait l'endroit où travaillait sa mère ..peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à recréer un lien avec elle…il en doutait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser la rue qui le séparait de l'entrée du métro, il crut apercevoir au loin une silhouette familière.

Il eut alors une envie incontrôlable de la rejoindre.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à traverser, un car de touriste lui fit barrage, il le contourna à une vitesse impressionnante, traversa la rue sans même prêter attention aux voitures qui passaient…

Arrivé par miracle en un seul morceau de l'autre côté, il continua sa course folle, bousculant tout ceux qui lui faisait obstacle.

Il regardait partout, dans toutes les boutiques, les restaurants, dans les moindres recoins à la recherche désespérée de cette silhouette.

Il continua à courir sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, lorsque à bout de souffle, il s'adossa contre un mur et s'accroupit.

Il se mit à pleurer, sans trop savoir pourquoi…cette silhouette était-elle réelle ou bien le seul fruit de son imagination ?

Il fit totalement abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, et personne ne le remarqua vraiment, là accroupi en pleurs.

Il se disait que sa place n'était décidément pas ici, que personne ne le comprenait, et que d'ailleurs personne n'avait envie de le comprendre, que personne ne se souciait de lui, pas même sa propre famille.

Le regard vide et perdu il se releva lentement, chancela et reprit son chemin.

Cette course folle l'avait amené dans un quartier inconnu de la ville.

Il déambula ainsi plusieurs heures. Voyant la nuit tomber, il retrouva enfin une station de métro et rentra chez lui.

A son arrivée, il ne fut même pas surpris de voir que ses parents étaient repartis. Rien dans la maison n'avait changé, aucune trace de leur passage.

Encore sous le choc il s'allongea sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de se changer et s'endormit aussitôt.

A son réveil, il regarda l'heure et réalisa que les cours étaient commencés depuis longtemps déjà …il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, se passa la main sur le visage et se dirigea dans la salle de bains.

Les mains appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo, il était face à son propre reflet dans le miroir mais il avait l'impression de faire face à un inconnu.

Il se doucha et remis des vêtements propres, prit quelques provisions dans la cuisine et retourné dans sa chambre, face à son PC.

Il repensa alors aux photos qu'il avait pris de la Tour et les envoya par mail à son amie. C'était la première fois qu'il reprenait contact avec ses amis.

Puis il commença à surfer sur le net…des articles de journaux défilaient sous ses yeux. Les photos et les mots défilaient sous ses yeux … « accident », « blessé », « décédé », « famille », « funérailles », « victime », « coupable », « enquête »… « meurtre ».

Des larmes emplirent ses yeux , sa vue se brouilla, il ne pouvait qu'entrevoir l'écran de son ordinateur. Il se le va brutalement les bras appuyés sur son bureau, la tête baissée et repoussa violement sa chaise qui atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit …il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la journée était bientôt terminée.

Il commença à descendre l'escalier, marche après marche, le plus lentement possible espérant que celui qui se tenait devant la porte se découragerait.

Mais arrivé au pied de l'escalier, il entendit frapper.

Il se dirigea toujours aussi lentement vers la porte et en ouvrant il découvrit Yuhi, vêtu de l'uniforme, ses cours à la main

.Le jeune homme regarda Thomas d'un air inquiet, pencha la tête à l'intérieur de la maison, jeta un coup d'œil rapide et s'adressa à Thomas : « Tu es seul ? »

Thomas surpris, acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Yuhi continua : « Il y a un problème, tu es malade peut être ? »

« euh ..non » répondit-il totalement décontenancé…

« tant mieux » répliqua Yuhi tout souriant. « Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir en cours aujourd'hui… Tu sais que je passe par ici tous les jours pour aller en cours. A partir de demain je viendrais te chercher et nous ferons le chemin ensemble »

Avant que Thomas n'ait eu le temps de comprendre cette dernière phrase, Yuhi avait regagné le portail et lui faisait signe de la main en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée.

Thomas resta bouche bée sur le pas de la porte. C'était bien l'une des rare fois où l'on s'inquiétait de son sort …Thomas n'avait jamais rencontré personne comme Yuhi.

Comme convenu le lendemain matin, Yuhi attendait son ami devant la porte.

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'au lycée, la conversation fut assez banale mais pourtant Thomas était à chaque fois étonné par ce que son compagnon pouvait lui dire.

Arrivés au lycée, Thomas remarqua que la majorité des élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur eux …mais Yuhi n'avait pas l'air d'y porter attention et continuait à discuter.

Dans un coin reculé se tenaient trois élèves : l'un était de corpulence moyenne, l'autre était grand et sec et le dernier avait les qualités requises pour se présenter comme sumotori.

Mais ils avaient en commun leur coupe de cheveux, rasés, et un regard perçant …un regard que Thomas connaissait déjà. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les avaient vus postés dans la cour à le détailler des pieds à la tête.

Il décida de les ignorer et écouta de nouveau Yuhi.

La journée terminée, Thomas dut rentrer seul. Yuhi avait été appelé à l'improviste dans l'après-midi et était parti de cours immédiatement.

Alors qu'il passait le portail du lycée, il remarqua à nouveau les 3 garçons, le fixant du regard tout en discutant. Il fit quelques pas et au moment de traverser la rue, il se rendit compte que les 3 élèves le suivaient.

Thomas avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation et ça ne le rassurait guère ..il savait par avance comment tout cela allait se terminer.

Il entra dans le parc qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du trottoir, c'était un raccourci que Yuhi lui avait fait découvrir ce matin.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, il tourna la tête et évita de justesse le poing de celui qu'il surnommait le sumo.

Par contre il ne vit pas arrivé le coup de genou…il eut l'impression que son estomac éclatait à l'intérieur de lui. Il fit un pas en arrière, se plia en deux et reçu cette fois, un coup en plein visage.

Il tomba au sol à moitié évanoui. Les rires des garçons lui semblaient déjà lointains lorsqu'il porta sa main droite au visage. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez. Il voulait s'échapper mais n'en trouvait pas la force.

Puis les ricanements cessèrent…il entraperçu deux de ses agresseurs s'enfuirent à toute vitesse.

Il regarda droit devant lui et vit le sumotori faire face à Yuhi. Son ami était loin d'être un as du combat mais Thomas n'avait jamais été aussi impressionné.

Il en avait connu des bagarres à cause de sa différence mais jamais personne n'était venu prendre se défense.

Yuhi réussit à atteindre maladroitement son adversaire qui prit alors, lui aussi, la fuite.

Thomas n'avait jamais vu meilleur combattant que son défenseur.

Yuhi se pencha vers lui, l'aida à se relever et le raccompagna chez lui.

Une fois arrivés, il insista pour l'aider à soigner ses blessures. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il avait fini plus tôt que prévu et avait décidé de revenir au lycée pour le raccompagner. Voyant que tous les élèves étaient déjà sortis, il courut pour le rattraper et arriva à temps pour le sortir d'affaire .

Cette journée avait été loin de la routine que Thomas avait connue jusqu'à présent.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il s'endormit rapidement, repensant à son ami et passa une nuit paisible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III 

Thomas se réveilla l'esprit embrumé. Mais un violent mal au crâne lui fit très vite retrouver ses esprits. Des dizaines d'images des évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Les mains appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo, il regardait les marques sur son visage. Puis il souleva son T-shirt et vit le bleu laissé par le premier coup qu'il avait reçu.

Quelques minutes plus tard il rejoignit Yuhi en direction du lycée.

« Hé bien, ils ne t'ont quand même pas raté ! ça te fait mal ? » lui demanda-t-il penché à 2 centimètres de son visage, examinant le moindre bleu.

« non, pas trop »

« Quand je repense aux deux autres qui ont détalé à toute allure ! » dit-il en souriant

« oui ». Thomas avançait les yeux rivés au sol ;

« Et le troisième, heureusement qu'il a pris peur ! Il faut être honnête je ne faisais pas le poids »

« ..oui »

« Je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'effrayer à ce point ! Je m'étonne moi même ..je dois vraiment avoir une tête affreuse pour avoir provoquer ça » dit-il en éclatant de rire

« oui.. » répondit une fois de plus, Thomas perdu dans ses pensées.

Yuhi qui l'avait remarqué se plaça alors face à lui et Thomas le heurta. Il leva la tête et vit le regard rempli de sympathie que lui portait son ami.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais ça doit être captivant … tu me raconteras à l'occasion ! »

Thomas eut l'impression que les cours s'enchaînaient plus rapidement ce matin-là.

Peut-être que l'intervention de Yuhi pour l'aider la veille, le réconfortait. Il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise dans ce nouveau pays.

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée et au lieu de partir rapidement comme tous les autres midi Yuhi se rapprocha de lui :

« Ce midi je reste ici, toi aussi non ? »

« Oui … comme tous les midis. On mange ensemble alors ! » répondit Thomas, content de pouvoir partager ce moment avec son nouvel ami.

En sortant de la salle Yuhi le saisit alors par le bras et l'emmena sur les toits du lycée.

« J'aime bien cet endroit. On est au calme et la vue est géniale. Enfin si on n'a pas le vertige bien sur »

Pendant le repas Yuhi lui expliqua qu'il vivait seul avec sa mère et ses deux frères. Il avait perdu son père depuis quelques années déjà et sa mère devait assumer deux emplois pour subvenir au besoin de la famille.

« C'est pour ça qu'hier je suis parti plus tôt. Ma mère a été retenue et je devais récupérer mon petit frère à la sortie de l'école »

« Je suis désolé pour toi. Ça doit être difficile » lui dit Thomas

« Au début en effet ..et parfois encore…Mais passons à autre chose » répliqua Yuhi

« Dis-moi donc par quoi tu étais si captivé ce matin »

Thomas, accoudé au sol, observait le ciel : « Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais venu m'aider hier. Après tout on ne se connaît pas tant que ça. Et ça aurait pu mal finir. »

Yuhi le regarda et ria aux éclats « Tu aurais sans doute préféré que je te laisse là ! »

« Non .. pas vraiment » dit Thomas en souriant « C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude qu'on s'en prenne à moi, mais pas qu'on vienne me porter main forte »

« Et bien tu as de drôles d'habitude alors .. il va falloir changer ça ! »

Thomas se sentait à présent en confiance avec Yuhi et il répondit sans gêne aux questions qu'il lui posa sur sa famille. Certes ses parents n'étaient pas décédés, et il ne voulait pas s'en plaindre devant son ami. Mais il lui expliqua leur nombreuses absences et l'indifférence totale qu'ils avaient à son égard.

Ils regagnèrent finalement leur salle de cours. En s'approchant de sa table, Thomas aperçut que des élèves y avaient inscrit au feutre noir plusieurs idéogrammes japonais.

Malgré la formation qu'il avait suivi avant son départ et ses nombreux progrès depuis son arrivée, il avait encore du mal à déchiffrer le japonais.

« Qu'y a t il d'écrit ? » demanda-t-il à Yuhi. N'ayant aucune réponse il se tourna vers lui et le vit les yeux fixés sur la table emplis d'une lueur de colère.

« Dis-moi ce qu'ils ont écrit ! » dit Thomas en frappant du poing sur la table

Mais son ami sortit en courant de la salle. Il s'apprêtait à partir à sa poursuite lorsqu'il entendit « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Il se retourna et la vit qui se tenait debout devant la table, penchant la tête pour regarder ce qui y était inscrit.

« Je t'ai posé une question » dit Satsuki. Thomas la reconnaissait. Il s'agissait de la jeune fille qui était devant lui en cours. Ni grande, ni petite, les cheveux toujours coiffés en une tresse qui lui arrivait à mi-dos. Elle aussi avait une particularité : ses yeux gris. Elle était réputé pour être un génie de l'informatique et dirigeait le journal du lycée. Elle était aussi la seule fille du lycée à ne pas se retourner et à ne pas ricaner sur le passage de Yuhi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle en faisait un signe d'approbation.

« Celui-ci peut se traduire par Monstre …et ici Retournes au zoo » Puis elle réfléchit un instant … « Je ne crois pas pouvoir trouver de traduction dans le dictionnaire pour le dernier mais je crois que Petit enculé pourrait convenir »

Thomas resta bouche bée. Il ne savait plus s'il devait rester là ou aller rejoindre Yuhi.

« Tu sais c'est inutile d' aller à sa poursuite. » reprit Satsuki. « Il sait très bien qui a écrit ces mots. Ce n'est pas la première fois et ils vont encore le regretter…mais après tout tu devrais être content, ça te met à l'abri de ce genre de mauvaise blague pour un bon moment »

Quelques instants plus tard, le reste de la classe arriva et Thomas remarqua que deux d'entre eux avaient du se battre.

Finalement Yuhi aussi entra, s'installa en silence et les cours reprirent.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils restèrent silencieux.

En rentrant chez lui, Thomas vit un costume posé sur le canapé et un mot dessus disant « Je passe te chercher vers 20h. il y a une réception importante, mets ce costume. »

Le mot n'était pas signé mais il reconnut l'écriture de sa mère… comme d'habitude pas même un mot gentil.

« Si tu crois que j'ai l'intention de venir » se dit-il.

Comme souvent il alluma son PC et continua ses recherches sur internet. Elles se concentraient sur des évènements précis, ayant tous un même point commun et ayant tous eu lieu la même année.

« Meurtre sanglant », « 18 victimes retrouvées ».

Tout à coup il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer violemment. Sa mère entra dans la maison et s'aperçut que le costume n'avait pas bougé.

« Thomas tu es rentré ? » cria-t-elle.

Il soupira, elle n'était là que depuis quelques secondes mais sa présence la mettait déjà hors de lui « Oui je suis en haut » répondit-t-il sans enthousiasme

« Je t'ai demandé de mettre ce costume …que tu le veuilles ou non , tu viendras. Je vais me préparer. Je te conseille d'être prêt d'ici 20 minutes. » hurla-t-elle à travers la maison. « Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de devoir t'emmener, tu te trompes ! ça me dérange autant que toi ».

Pendant qu'elle était dans sa salle de bains, il descendit, saisit le costume et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier, sa mère remarqua tout de suite les marques sur son visage. Elle eu un regard effrayé se rapprocha de lui doucement ;

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Dis moi ce qui est arrivé !»

Elle approcha sa main du visage de son fils mais il détourna la tête et avant même qu'il eut le temps de répondre elle le gifla.

« Tu le fais exprès ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te battre ! Tu ne fais que nous compliquer la vie. Est-ce que tu t'imagines dans quel embarras je vais me trouver en te présentant lors de cette soirée ? »

« Et bien ne m'emmène pas et comme d'habitude fais comme si je n'existait pas ! » répliqua Thomas.

Leur dispute fut interrompue lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'entrée. Elle vit alors un grand jeune homme qui n'était autre que Yuhi.

Il la salua et se présenta.

En entrant il regarda Thomas, d'un air étonné, qui était planté là, dans son costume d'homme d'affaire, la cravate autour du cou. Habillé ainsi, il le reconnaissait à peine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

« Je suis venu voir Thomas, mais.. »

Yuhi voulait avoir l'air le plus sympathique possible aux yeux de la mère de son ami, mais il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'interrompit.

« Voir qui ? »

« euh..Thomas » dit-il embarrassé. En une fraction de seconde il ressenti qu'un malaise s'installait.

Elle toisa son fils du regard, le dévisagea des pieds à la tête. Dégoût et mépris pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux.

« Ah oui, lui » dit-elle en faisant en signe de la tête en direction de son fils.

Yuhi vit que Thomas l'implorait de partir pour mettre fin à tout ça. Il connaissait bien sa mère et savait que les choses prenait une tournure déplaisante.

« Mais je dérange, vous étiez sur le point de partir apparemment.. » reprit Yuhi

« En effet, nous partions à l'instant et nous somme déjà en retard »

« Je repasserai plus tard alors… » et il eut à peine le temps de sortir et de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée qu'elle claqua la porte derrière lui, manquant de lui refermer en plein visage.

Mais Yuhi put percevoir ses derniers mots « ce ne sera pas la peine de revenir »

Elle s'approcha doucement de son fils, un sourire accroché aux coins des lèvres.

« Mon pauvre garçon…tu y crois toujours…mais regarde-toi ! quand vas-tu réaliser que tu n'es rien à part un être immonde, une gêne pour les autres »

« Pour toi peut-être mais Yuhi est un ami, il m'a déjà aidé plusieurs fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés alors que toi tu m'a laissé seul » …ce sont les mots que Thomas rêvait de lui jeter au visage

Elle continua de distiller son venin tout en arrangeant sa coiffure « tu me fais rire tu sais…tu crois sans doute t'être fait un ami mais une fois de plus il n'éprouve que de la pitié pour toi !, tu es seul !, jamais tu n'auras d'amis !, personne pour t'aimer ou ne serait-ce que t'apprécier et tu sais pourquoi ?… Parce qu'il n'y a rien à aimer en toi ! »

« Enfin, j'ai assez gaspiller de salive pour toi … tu devrais savoir tout ça depuis longtemps ! »

Elle parlait et elle riait assez fort pour que Yuhi, resté immobile derrière la porte, puisse tout entendre. Comment était-il possible de dégager autant de méchanceté à l'état pur, d'exprimer un tel dédain pour son propre fils ?

Il préféra s'esquiver.

Une fois de plus, l'entreprise de sa mère avait mis à sa disposition une voiture de luxe avec chauffeur. Tout cela ne les impressionnait même plus.

En arrivant devant le lieu de la réception, elle fit ses recommandations d'un ton bref. 

« Tu ne t'approches pas de moi à moins de 3 mètres sauf si je te fais signe. Tu évites de te montrer. Si on te questionne tu ne t'étends pas sur les réponses. Et en principe je ne devrais pas avoir le malheur de te présenter »

Thomas connaissait déjà tout ça par cœur. 

La voiture s'immobilisa, elle descendit, claqua la porte. La voiture redémarra et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin pour déposer Thomas à l'écart de sa mère. Tout cela était bien rodé. Elle avait toujours voulu que ça se passe ainsi.

Il saisit le carton d'invitation, qu'elle avait négligemment jeté avant de descendre, et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

A son arrivée, une seconde de silence parcourut la salle…sans même se retourner, sa mère savait qu'il était entré. Puis les bavardages reprirent doucement sur son passage et augmentèrent progressivement.

Cette soirée allait encore être un véritable cauchemar.

Il s'installa sur un des balcons et observa la ville. Toutes ces lumières était autant de maison, plutôt de foyer, dans lesquels Thomas imaginait des familles unies, heureuses et fières d'être ensemble.

« 22h10 … déjà deux heures de perdues, j'en ai assez » se dit-il et comme à chaque fois, il prit la direction de la sortie.

Il voulut prévenir sa mère, mais à peine fut-il dans son champ de vision, qu'elle lui jeta un regard à glacer le sang. Elle reprit sa conversation et adressa un immense sourire à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Toute cette foule, toutes ces lumières, tous ces bruits l'étouffaient…il prit la direction de la sortie d'un pas hâtif. En dehors de son arrivée, personne n'avait remarqué sa présence à la soirée et personne ne remarqua non plus son départ.

« Enfin un peu d'air »

Après quelques minutes de marche il trouva une station de métro et rentra chez lui. Assis dans ce wagon il se disait « une fois de plus j'ai joué les bons toutous...personne ne m'a vraiment vu, surtout personne n'a su qu'elle était avec moi…c'est bien la seule chose à mon sujet qui peut la rendre heureuse »

Yuhi avait mis bien plus de temps que d'habitude pour rentrer chez lui. Régulièrement il s'arrêtait en repensant à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

« ça c'est réellement passé ? .. j'en reviens pas »

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Pourtant Thomas lui avait déjà expliqué la situation, les problèmes qu'il avait avec ses parents.

« comment elle a osé dire ça ? … et comment elle a même osé le penser ? »

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il parcourut le chemin sans même y faire attention.

Il rentra chez lui, toujours la tête ailleurs.

« Yuhi ! Yuhi ! » Ses deux frères arrivèrent en courant. Il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, l'embrassa et le reposa à terre.

« Tétais parti où ? »

« Voir un ami »

« Lequel ? »

« Vous ne le connaissez pas »

« Il s'appelle comment ? »

« euh ..Thomas, … ça y est, c'est finit ? » dit-il en souriant. 

Ses petits frères avaient le don de lui redonner le sourire et de lui faire oublier tout ses problèmes. Leur insouciance était contagieuse et ça lui faisait du bien. Mais il n'oublia pas totalement le regard de Thomas le suppliant de partir. Ce regard était empreint d'une telle tristesse qu'il en avait mal pour son ami. Comment était il possible de prendre de plein fouet autant de méchanceté gratuite, sans pouvoir réagir.

La colère, presque la rage, bouillonnait en lui.

Il s'assit dans le canapé à côté de son petit frère. Il regardait la télé sans vraiment la voir, il entendait les sons sans vraiment les écouter.

« tu pourrais me répondre … »

Le plus âgé était assis sur ses genoux, le regardant avec de grands yeux tout ronds.

« quoi ? » répondit-il

« tu fais une drôle de tête, t'as pas réussi à faire tes devoirs ? »

Yuhi souria. « Non pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Bah, comme ça parce que tu fais une drôle de tête » et il se mit à rire.

« On mange quoi ce soir ? » demanda son autre frère

« Hmmm …c'est une bonne question ..et si vous m'aidiez à préparer un bon repas pour maman ? ça vous dit »

« ouais, et je vais mettre la table »

« et moi je vais lui faire un dessin ».

Yuhi avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il s'était repassé la scène en boucle. 

« J'aurait peut-être dû intervenir … quoique je n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation.

Ou au contraire, elle se serait peut-être calmé.

Je devrais en reparler à Thomas… et si ça le met mal à l'aise ?

Il ose peut-être pas en parler, c'est pas son genre, mais si ça se trouve ça l'aiderait. »

Il tournait d'un côté, se retournait de l'autre … 

Il ne connaissait pas Thomas depuis longtemps et pourtant il s'était très vite attaché à lui. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé, enfin si une fois mais il ne préférait pas y repenser.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça l'affectait autant ?

A son réveil Thomas était encore révolté par les évènements de la veille. La crise de sa mère et la soirée lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

« ..pourtant je devrais y être habitué »

En allant dans la cuisine, il passa devant la chambre de ses parents. La porte était ouverte et il vit que rien n'avait bougé.

« Encore un week-end tout seul. De toute façon c'est mieux que d'avoir à les supporter. »

Il fouilla les placards à la recherche de quelques chose à grignoter et réfléchit à son programme de la journée.

Plus tard, après avoir vaqué entre télévision, bouquin et jeux vidéos, il décida de faire un tour sur le net.

Comme à son habitude, son premier réflexe fut de consulter sa messagerie.

Un message sauvegardé et un nouveau message. Les deux étaient de Jasmine. 

Le premier était le reçu du mail qu'il lui avait fait parvenir avec les photos de la tour de Tokyo. Elle l'avait lu peu de temps après.

Le deuxième datait de ce matin. Elle avait sûrement étudié les photos sous tous les angles.

« Thomas,

Je dois t'annoncer que Jasmine nous a quitté mercredi. Elle a été renversée par un chauffard. Ses funérailles ont eu lieu hier. Elle avait bien reçu tes photos et ne parlait que de ça depuis. Elle en était très heureuse. »

Le message était signé de Pierre, le frère aîné de son amie.

L'écran devint flou et les larmes inondèrent ses yeux.

« Non … pas elle ». Les sons sortaient à peine de sa bouche. Il restait là en état de choc.

« Pourquoi ? … Je suis parti maintenant …alors pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Elle n'a rien fait »

Il se leva, tituba et s'écroula par terre.

A genoux, les mains appuyées au sol, les larmes perlaient sur son visage et finissaient leur chute sur le sol de sa chambre.

« Pourquoi ? » cria-t-il … mais aucune réponse. Sa voix résonnait dans cette grande maison vide.

Il se dirigea vers les cartons qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas défait, il en renversa un violemment par terre, se mit à fouiller et en sortit un petit cadre.

A l'intérieur se trouvait la dernière photo de lui avec son amie.

Il caressa le visage avec sa main 

« Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? t'avais pas le droit de me laisser ! » hurla-t-il

« Non en fait c'est moi qui n'avait pas le droit de te laisser… Pardon . Je te promets que je voulais pas que ça arrive. »

Un bip retentit dans la chambre. Un nouveau mail venait d'arriver. Il espérait tellement que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague.

Il se releva avec peine.

C'était un message d'Anthony, le seul autre véritable ami qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

« Salut Thomas,

J'espère que t'as réussi à te faire à ta nouvelle vie. Ici ça ne va pas. Jasmine a eu un accident. Une voiture l'a renversée mercredi soir sur le parking de la bibliothèque et les secours sont arrivés trop tard. Le conducteur a pris la fuite mais les enquêteurs pensent avoir des chances de le retrouver. Je ne les crois pas vraiment. En pleine nuit avec pour seul témoin le gardien sénile de la bibliothèque…Je suis allé à l'enterrement, c'était vraiment difficile. Je sais que c'est dur, tu étais très proche d'elle et avec ce qui t'es arrivé, tu vas sûrement faire le rapprochement, mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tu n'y est pour rien. Je te connais donc si ça ne va pas, t'appelles quelque soit l'heure, ne fais pas gaffe au décalage horaire.

En tout cas elle était aux anges ces dernière semaines avec toutes tes photos. 

A bientôt j'espère »

Il saisit le téléphone pour l'appeler ..mais finalement il abandonna. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il avait gardé le cadre à la main. Il l'avait serré si fort que le verre avait éclaté sous son pouce.

Il le posa et fouilla de nouveau dans le carton renversé. Il en tira cette fois-ci un petit carnet que Jasmine lui avait donné le jour du départ, il s'assit à côté des cartons, dos contre le mur et commença à feuilleter le petit livre.

_« Je vais m'en aller au Japon et je ne reviendrais sûrement pas. »_

« Et bien si tu ne reviens pas, c'est moi qui viendrais. Et en attendant je vais te faire un joli carnet remplis de nos souvenirs. Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes la grosse tête la bas et que tu m'oublies ! » Jasmine souriait toujours. Même ce jour là.

Thomas l'avait toujours vu de bonne humeur. Ils avaient eu la chance d'être toujours dans la même classe depuis l'enfance. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme sa sœur…presque comme sa jumelle. Toujours ensemble, en cours et aussi le week-end, toujours du même avis. Elle avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, lui donner confiance en lui.

« et maintenant elle est partie …jamais, jamais je ne la reverrai. »

Son visage était humide de larmes, elles coulaient le long de ses joues pour atterrir sur le petit carnet et effacer les mots écrits par Jasmine.

Il s'écroula de fatigue, la tête contre les cartons.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il se réveilla, courbaturé, les bras le long du corps et le carnet au sol près de sa main.

Il continuait de pleurer. L'esprit encore dans ses cauchemars. Il ne savait plus si la mort de son amie était vraie. Il était totalement perdu et ne distinguait plus le rêve de la réalité.

Sa nuit fut agitée…comme auparavant, avant qu'il ne rencontre Yuhi.

Le lendemain Thomas essaya de s'occuper. Il voulait fuir la réalité.

Il relut plusieurs fois les mails de la veille…il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser, il ne le pourrait sûrement jamais.

Dans la journée, il eut soudain l'envie, presque le besoin, d'aller voir Yuhi. Peut-être pourrait-il se confier à lui … 

« non ça ne ferait que l'ennuyer et puis ça ne le regarde pas »

« Elle a raison, je ne suis qu'une gêne pour les autres, je n'apporte que des problèmes…que du malheur »

« De toute façon, je ne sais même pas où vit Yuhi ..comment je pourrai reconnaître sa maison… »

Il essaya dans l'annuaire mais il se découragea devant tous ces noms. Comment savoir quel était le bon ?

« Allez rappelles-toi ! il a bien dû me dire comment s'appelait sa mère… »

« Mais oui ..quel crétin .. »

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, entra dans sa chambre et fouilla ses cahiers.

Il en sortit une feuille de papier légèrement froissée. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, Yuhi lui avait fait un plan expliquant où se trouvait sa maison par rapport au lycée.

Il eut un peu de mal à se reconnaître mais finalement il arriva devant une petite maison, toute simple, sans même un jardin.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée. « Je vais sonner je verrai bien après tout »

Il leva la main et à ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit et un petit garçon le heurta. Il était suivi d'un autre, sans doute son grand frère, qui tenait un ballon à la main.

« Bonjour, Yuhi Suméragi vit bien ici ? »

Les deux enfants restèrent immobiles, l'air interrogateur.

« c'est toi Thomas ? » lui demanda le plus grand

« euh ..oui » Il s'étonna que le jeune garçon connaisse son prénom mais au moins il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse.

« Hey ! salut ! qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? » Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de son ami.

Les deux garçons le bousculèrent et rejoignirent le parc de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Vous pourriez vous excuser ! » leur cria Yuhi.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air »

« Entre, je te préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas aussi grand que chez toi »

« Ce n'est pas très grave…en tout cas c'est plus chaleureux »

« Tu as l'air fatigué, la soirée avec ta mère a été longue ? »

« Je ne préfère pas en parler, j'ai horreur de ces soirées 

D'ailleurs, je m'excuse, elle t'a mis à la porte. Il ne faut pas y faire attention. Elle est insupportable…je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça devant toi mais parfois je voudrait qu'elle disparaisse » 

Yuhi l'observa gravement. Il comprenait sa réaction.

Thomas pensa « je voudrais qu'elle disparaisse mais au lieu de ça, ce sont ceux que j'aime qui partent ».

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je t'avoue que ce qui s'est passé m'a surpris. Tu m'avais un peu prévenu mais je ne pensais pas qu'une famille pouvait se déchirer de cette façon »

« Je crois que je la hais vraiment ..oui c'est de la haine »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça ..peut-être qu'avec le temps ça s'arrangera un jour »

« Je ne crois pas, Il y a eu déjà beaucoup trop de choses dans le passé .. »

Le silence pesa lourdement dans la petite pièce.

« Ecoute je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Tu dois t'occuper de tes frères. On se voit demain en cours. »

Thomas n'avait pas envie qu'il lui pose plus de question mais Yuhi l'avait bien ressenti et il n'insista pas.

Il le raccompagna jusque dans la rue. Ils rejoignirent les enfants et Thomas les laissa tous les trois.

« Thomas ? »

Il balaya la rue du regard et vit Satsuki arriver en courant.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, s'inclina et se redressa rapidement en lui souriant. « C'est bien la première fois que je la vois sourire » pensa-t-il.

« qu'est ce que tu fais dans le coin ? »

« euh ..je reviens de chez Yuhi »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'habite pas loin. »

Ils firent quelques pas. Il était étonné qu'elle vienne lui adresser la parole. Elle paraissait si distante au lycée.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Je n'aurai pas dû traduire ce qui était écrit. »

« Non je t'en remercie. Je préfère être au courant. »

« Oui ..mais j'aurai pu te le dire d'une façon …comment dire ..plus « diplomatique »

Et une fois de plus elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Tu rentres chez toi ? tes parents t'attendent »

Thomas eut un petit rire nerveux « Non ils ne m'attendent pas »

« Yuhi t'as déjà emmené à la salle de jeux vidéos ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Alors dans ce cas je t'y emmène, ce sera pour me faire pardonner en quelque sorte »

Il découvrit alors que Satsuki était loin d'être aussi stricte qu'elle le laissait croire. 

Toute cette gaieté lui rappela Jasmine. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'amuser, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Après plus d'une heure de jeux Satsuki annonça qu'il était l'heure pour elle de rentrer.

« Bon ..on se verra demain en cours. » 

Thomas acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Le visage de Satsuki s'assombrit. « Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas plus appréciée que toi dans ce lycée. Ne fais pas attention à eux ! »

Thomas resta interloqué durant quelques secondes

« ça m'étonne » lui dit-il

Mais elle lui avait déjà tourné le dos et repartait chez elle.

Elle détourna la tête, lui fit un signe de la main et lui dit : « Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt »

Surpris, il resta devant la salle de jeux jusqu'à ce que Satsuki soit trop loin pour être vue. Puis il rentra chez lui.

Des centaines de question se bousculaient dans sa tête. 

Pourquoi Satsuki était venu lui parler, pourquoi l'avait–elle emmenée dans cette salle ? Pouvait-il se confier à Yuhi ? et Jasmine … 


	5. Chapter 5

Chap

Chapitre V

Une nouvelle semaine commençait et Thomas était encore accablé par la mort de Jasmine…il savait que le deuil serait long et pénible. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que tout cela était bien réel.

Il eut du mal à trouver assez de courage pour se lever et se préparer. Le quotidien lui paraissait tellement futile à présent.

Mais à la vue de Yuhi qui patientait dehors, dans le froid, il retrouva un peu de gaieté.

« Bonjour, alors bien rentré hier ? tu n'as pas peiné à retrouver ton chemin au moins ? »

« Bonjour ! Non ça allait. D'ailleurs j'ai croisé Satsuki, tu vois qui c'est ? »

« Ah oui, celle qui est devant toi en cours. Elle tient le journal du lycée je crois »

« Oui c'est elle. Elle m'a emmené faire un tour dans la salle de jeux près de chez toi »

« C'est vrai, je n'ai même pas pensé à t'en parler, et vous y êtes allés ensemble ? » Yuhi avait l'air perplexe, Satsuki n'était pas du genre « très sociable ». Alors qu'elle adresse la parole à un élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un garçon qui plus est, l'intriguait.

Thomas lui raconta le moment qu'il avait passé avec elle. C'était la seule chose positive qui lui était arrivait ce week-end. Il avait pu oublier l'espace d'un instant tous les évènements des deux derniers jours.

« Tiens d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas elle qui traverse la rue là-bas ? » demanda-t-il à Yuhi

« ..Oui ça y ressemble en tout cas ». Il eût à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Thomas avait déjà hâté le pas, et appelait la jeune fille en lui faisant signe de la main.

Emmitouflée dans son long manteau, et le visage caché derrière sa longue écharpe blanche, Satsuki, arrêtée au coin de la rue, cherchait du regard celui qui l'appelait et elle aperçut alors Thomas qui courait vers elle.

Il lui adressa un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

« On va pouvoir finir le chemin ensemble si ça ne te dérange pas »

« Pas du tout » lui répondit-elle

« Yuhi nous rejoint ..il est un peu à la traîne ce matin, ça doit être le froid »

Il les rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant et salua Satsuki mais cette fois-ci elle n'adressa pas un sourire au jeune homme mais plutôt un regard glacial.

Lui aussi savait ce qu'on disait sur elle et cette froideur ne lui faisait pas grand chose.

Cependant il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser influencer par les rumeurs et il aurait aimé pouvoir se forger sa propre opinion sur la jeune fille...mais ça semblait mal parti.

Posté comme deux piliers de chaque côté de Thomas, Yuhi et Satsuki étaient devenus étrangement silencieux.

Thomas, embarrassé, essayait de trouver quelques sujets de discussion mais les réponses étaient bien brèves…c'était lui qui tenait le rôle de l'introverti habituellement. Et pour une fois il comprit à quel point c'était difficile de faire connaissance avec des gens qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de décrocher un mot.

« hum ..sinon vous avez réussi les exercices de math … »

En guise de réponse il eut un hochement de tête de Satsuki et un léger « moui » de la part de Yuhi…

« Ah ..vous avez de la chance …moi j'ai eu du mal, surtout avec le dernier »

« bon encore un long moment de silence, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir » se disait Thomas.

Satsuki lui rappelait beaucoup Jasmine et il voulait vraiment faire sa connaissance et d'un autre côté Yuhi était le premier qu'il avait connu à son arrivée, il l'avait beaucoup aidé.

« Bah, je vais bien réussir à les faire parler à un moment ou à un autre »

Ils traversèrent le parc qui menait au lycée dans un silence pesant … la brume matinale, le froid, et pour seuls signes de vie un écureuil qui grimpait dans un arbre.

« Euh, on pourrait faire le chemin ensemble le matin et le soir, plutôt que de laisser Satsuki toute seule ? …vous êtes d'accord ? » lança timidement Thomas.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer »

« Enfin une phrase entière » pensa Thomas en poussant un léger soupir de soulagement.

« Non mais tu ne t'imposes pas puisqu'on te le propose et puis plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! » répondit Thomas

Mais cette fois-ci le dicton était loin d'être vrai.

« Oui et puis c'est moins risqué pour une fille de ne pas rentrer toute seule, alors autant en profiter puisqu'on passe tous par la même route » dit Yuhi, d'un air peu enthousiaste, tout en regardant droit devant lui.

« Mais je sais me défendre en cas de besoin » lança sèchement Satsuki

Yuhi savait que Thomas faisait beaucoup d'effort et il voulait le soutenir. Après tout, elle allait peut être se dérider un peu.

« Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas j'accepte volontiers » et la jeune fille adressa pour la première fois un large sourire aux deux garçons. 

Yuhi resta figé un instant, interloqué par le soudain changement, puis adressa un regard plein de tendresse à Thomas qui riait, sûrement soulagé que toute la tension accumulée le long du chemin disparaisse enfin.

En entrant dans la classe, le silence se fit rapidement et tous les élèves se retournèrent mais les trois lycéens n'y prêtèrent pas attention car ils avaient l'habitude, pour des raisons différentes, de cette réaction de la part des autres.

En revanche cette fois-ci le silence ne se fit pas à cause du visage de Thomas, du charisme de Yuhi ou de la particularité de Satsuki.

Il était dû au fait de les voir tous les trois réunis.

Puis les chuchotements commencèrent et s'amplifièrent …on pouvait y distinguer des insultes, des mots de jalousie, des ricanements…bref un petit cocktail de ce que le trio avait l'habitude d'entendre séparément.

Aussitôt les cours de la matinée terminés, Yuhi rentra chez lui pour déjeuner avec ses frères.

Thomas invita Satsuki à venir manger avec lui. Il aimait sa simplicité et était curieux de savoir quelle différence elle cachait. 

« Désolée mais je dois terminer la mise en page du journal de la semaine avant 13 heures.»

« Je peux venir avec toi, ? j'ai toujours voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait la rédaction d'un journal. »

Arrivés dans la petite salle, Satsuki lui montra le tableau sur lequel était affiché les articles de la prochaine édition, et lui expliqua quel était le domaine de prédilection de chaque journaliste en herbe.

Le lendemain les élèves pourraient lire un sujet sur « la drogue et les lycéens », un encart « Mode », les sorties du week-end prochain et la traditionnelle « recette de la semaine ».

« Et là au fond c'est mon bureau ..ne fais pas attention au bazar » lui dit Satsuki en rougissant.

Alors qu'elle réglait les derniers détails avec un des membres du journal, Thomas s'approcha de son bureau et son regard se posa sur le mur du fond, recouvert de photos et de coupures de journaux. Il avait un peu de mal à déchiffrer les articles mais toutes les photos épinglées sur le mur étaient en lien avec des accidents de la route.

Il remarqua que certains articles étaient datés d'il y a 5 ans.

De voir défiler toutes ces images sous ses yeux, lui rappela les mauvais souvenirs qu'il essayait en vain de faire disparaître depuis des années et bien évidemment le décès récent de Jasmine. Les larmes perlèrent sur sa peau couleur fauve, et laissèrent des marques plus foncées.

« ça va ? » Satsuki le regardait l'air inquiet

« oui ..ça va aller …merci » lui répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rapide. Il inspira profondément et sourit à la jeune fille.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« oui ..enfin non » 

Satsuki lui adressa un petit sourire plein de compassion. 

Elle voyait tant de tristesse dans son regard qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se voir à travers lui, de se rappeler sa propre histoire, ses épreuves et de se souvenir de sa meilleure amie, la seule vraie amie qu'elle avait eu. 

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'air si meurtri mais elle se reconnaissait un peu en lui et voulait lui éviter tout ce que elle avait dû surmonter.

Un des élèves du couloir passa la tête à travers la porte de la rédaction et interpella la jeune fille :

« Hé ! Satsuki, le cours de cet après-midi est annulé. On a le champ libre »

« Génial, merci de nous avoir prévenu . Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Thomas Si ça te dit, ce soir on peut manger un morceau ensemble à la salle de jeux vidéos …avec Yuhi s'il veut aussi »

Thomas acquiesca « on se retrouve au même endroit que ce matin vers 19h30 ? »

« oui c'est parfait. »

« Je vais rentrer chez moi, ça ne te dérage pas d'en parler à Yuhi et de le prévenir pour les cours quand il reviendra ? »

« Non…je pense que je le trouverais dans la salle de classe à 14h »

« Merci, sinon on passera le chercher ce soir »

Thomas arriva chez lui, déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée puis se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Il avait reçu plusieurs mail.

Il lut vite fait celui de son ami Jérôme :

« Salut, j'espère que tu n' endosses pas toute

la responsabilité de ce qui est arrivé. Camille va assez mal,

elles étaient très proches. Nous restons unis mais c'est dur 

et encore plus sans toi. Prend soin de toi bisous Jé »

Puis il ouvrit celui de Pierre. Il espérait que le frère de son amie avait de nouvelles informations sur l'enquête.

« Salut Thomas, tu m'as demandé de te tenir au courant

mais l'enquête est au point mort.

Il me faudrait ton adresse car je suis sur que 

Jasmine aurait voulu te laisser certaines de ses affaires.»

Il répondit aussitôt à Pierre et parcourut vite fait les autres messages.

Il reprit ensuite ses recherches en se focalisant sur l'accident de Jasmine.

Il réussit à trouver quelques articles un peu plus complet et quelques vidéos des journaux télés.

« Meurtre d'une jeune fille » « enquête au point mort ».

Un coup de téléphone l'extirpa de ses pensées.

En décrochant il eut le « plaisir » de constater qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

« Je tiens une réunion de travail à la maison ce soir. Tu rangeras la maison et tu prépareras le dîner. Je viens avec mon assistante donc tu es prié de rester dans ta chambre » 

« ça tombe bien je ne suis pas là ce soir »

« Et bien tu seras là, tu prépareras ce qu'il faut et tu te feras discret ... et puis je veux… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il raccrocha le téléphone et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. La sonnette venait de retentir. 

Il découvrit Yuhi.

« Satsuki m'a prévenu pour ce soir, je me suis dit que c'était plus sympa que je passe te chercher . Elle nous attend au coin de la rue où on l'a croisé ce matin » et il lui adressa un grand sourire.

Sur le chemin , Yuhi lui raconta sa journée …Thomas le trouvait bien plus bavard que le matin et il espérait que ça continuerait une fois que Satsuki se serait joint à eux.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du lieu de rendez-vous, le regard de Thomas se fixa au coin de la rue où aurait du se trouver leur amie. Il reconnut une silhouette familière. Il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà rencontré une fois à Tokyo.

« Regarde ! » dit-il à Yuhi

« Quoi ? »

« L'homme là bas … »

« hum…oui et alors ? »

Yuhi eu en guise de réponse un sprint de son ami en direction de la silhouette. Mais l'homme tourna au coin de la rue et fut hors de vue des garçons.

Yuhi emboîta le pas à Thomas qui avait déjà rejoint le bout de la rue. Mais en arrivant il eut beau regarder dans tous les sens l'homme avait disparu.

Essoufflé il posa ses mains sur les genoux, entendit alors un sanglots et découvrit Satsuki assise au sol, son manteau à moitié arraché, la lèvre coupée qui saignait, les genoux et les jambes écorchées et de nombreuses marques au visage qui ressortaient sous ses larmes.

La jeune fille était en état de choc.

Les bras repliés sur les genoux, elle regardait, immobile, les paumes de ses mains. Elles étaient lacérées et le sang s'écoulait sur son écharpe blanche.

« Mais .. » Thomas resta horrifié

Yuhi arriva alors à leur niveau.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? » demanda-t-il à Thomas. « Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

Puis il fit un pas et découvrit Satsuki, totalement apeurée, recroquevillée au sol. Il ouvrit de grands yeux choqués et resta bouche bée.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

Yuhi s'approcha de Satsuki et essaya de la rassurer.

Alors qu'il voulait les rejoindre Thomas aperçut une petite enveloppe près de la jeune fille. "Pour thomas". 

Il la ramassa et en sortit une feuille sur laquelle des lettre découpées dans des journaux lui adressait ce message : 

" AbAnDonnE, C'EsT le PremiEr aVertiSSemEnT. Tu SaiS cE qUi pEUT t'ArRiVeR"

Yuhi vit l'angoisse dans le visage de Thomas.

« ça ne va pas » lui dit-il mais Thomas ne répondait pas. Il lut la lettre et posa une main sur l'épaule de Thomas

« ne t'inquiètes pas ! affirma-t-il le regard compatissant. Pour le moment il faut soigner Satsuki. »

Il retourna auprès de la jeune fille et passa son bras sous celui de son ami dans son dos pour la soulever, elle essaya de le repousser mais il insista et finalement elle le laissa faire. 

« Le plus rapide c'est de retourner chez moi » dit Thomas en rangeant rapidement la lettre dans sa poche

A l'idée de croiser de nouveau la mère de Thomas, Yuhi fit une grimace. Satsuki ne disait pas un mot. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Thomas et installèrent Satsuki dans le salon.

Thomas apporta la trousse à pharmacie et Yuhi soigna leur amie. Il avait pris l'habitude des blessures avec ses deux monstres de frères. 

Comme prévu la mère de Thomas arriva accompagnée de son assistante.

Thomas l'avait presque oublié mais cette fois-ci ça lui était égal de mettre sa mère ne colère.

Quand elle vit la maison et que le ménage n'était pas fait elle se dirigea vers Thomas.

« Tu a encore passé ta matinée a traîner, je t'avais ordonné de faire le ménage !»

Thomas ne prit même pas le temps de répondre. 

Elle se rendit alors compte de la présence de Yuhi et Satsuki.

« Qui ta donné l'autorisation d'inviter des personnes dans MA MAISON. Tu es égoïste, tu ne penses qu'a toi, tes petites affaires, tu ne penses jamais aux autres. Tu vas me mettre tout ce joli monde à la porte vite fait, j'ai une réunion de travail ».

« Maman, s'il te plait, mon amie a été agressée, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça»

Elle s'approcha lentement de Thomas, le regardant dans les yeux tel un carnivore. Elle s'apprêtait à le gifler quand la main de Yuhi arrêta son geste. Elle fut étonnée puis fixa son regard empli de fureur sur Yuhi qui se contenta de lui sourire simplement. 

L'assistante était restée plantée là dans l'entrée, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de son employeur.

Au travail la mère de Thomas était exemplaire, pleine de gentillesse, prête à aider ses tout le monde et à partager ses connaissances. Celle qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours s'était métamorphosé.

La situation empirait, l'intervention de Yuhi valut a Thomas une gifle magistrale dès qu'il retourna soigner Satsuki. Thomas ne s'y attendant pas, chuta au sol. 

Yuhi ne comprenait toujours pas l'attitude de cette mère. La colère grandissait en lui et il appuya durement le coton imbibé de lotion désinfectante sur le menton de Satsuki. 

« Aie, Yuhi arrête je vais le faire moi même ! »

« désolé Satsuki »

« Je me fiche que cette fille soit blessée, elle pourrait même être à moitié morte que ça me serait complètement égal. Comment as-tu oser ? Les bonnes manières que la nurse a essayé de t'apprendre ont disparues. Une collaboratrice m'a parlé d'un internat, je pense que ça sera ta place d'ici peu de temps. »

Yuhi se dirigea vers Thomas et lui murmura a l'oreille :

« On va aller chez moi, je ne supporte pas autant de méchanceté, et ça risque de mal finir. »

Thomas acquiesça de la tête. Puis Yuhi précisa :

« je pense que tu devras quelques explications a Satsuki », puis lui sourit.

Le sourire de Yuhi réchauffa le cœur de Thomas. Il le voyait comme un héros; il s'était interposé entre sa mère et lui, l'avait protégé d'une agression, il était tout le temps présent.

' est ce que j'ai la force de leur révéler ce qui se passe en France ?'

Un mail arriva sur le téléphone de Thomas. 

_« Thomas le malheur nous frappe encore, Pierre est décédé ce matin. D'après ses parents il n'a pas supporté la perte de sa sœur. Ses parents nous ont prévenu. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'il y avait une enveloppe cachetée a la cire qui t'est destinée. Ses parents ne nous ont pas tout dit sauf qu'il lui manquait une phalange a un doigt. _

_Fais attention a toi _».

Thomas senti ses jambes faillir sous son poids. Il s'écroula et poussa un hurlement de désespoir.

Le seul lien qu'il avait avec Jasmine venait lui aussi de disparaître.

Yuhi se retourna, la peur au ventre. Regardant son ami s'affaisser tout en continuant de hurler.

Satsuki ressentit le désespoir dans le hurlement de Thomas. Ils s'approchèrent de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Thomas ? » une note d'angoisse dans la voix

« Thomas ?! »


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas resta dans un mutisme Chapitre VII

Trop choqué par la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir, Thomas plongea dans un profond mutisme. Yuhi le porta jusque chez lui. Ses frères l'accueillir avec enthousiasme et joie. Quand ils virent l'expression sur le visage de Yuhi ils demandèrent en cœur :

« Tu as quoi Yuhi ? tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. »

« C'est rien Thomas ne va pas très bien, je vais le monter dans ma chambre et on va le laisser seul un moment. »

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix. Satsuki ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Le cri de Thomas résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

Dans la chambre Yuhi déshabilla Thomas, il lui laissa son boxer lycra noire (faut être précis). Un sentiment nouveau naquit dans le cœur de Yuhi. Il entendit Satsuki dans la cuisine et redescendit aussitôt en s'excusant. Il fit les gros yeux et essaya de garder son sérieux devant les garçons qui avaient du chocolat tout autour de la bouche mais leurs rires francs et cristallins résonnèrent dans la modeste maison.

La soirée était bien entamée et Thomas dormait toujours. Satsuki décida de rentrer chez elle. Après les évènements de la matinée, Yuhi jugea préférable de la raccompagner..

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Satsuki ? »

« Je me suis fait agresser, je ne sais pas pourquoi…peut-être que ma différence ne plait pas même en dehors du lycée. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas ; ça concerne Thomas mais je ne sais pas si c'est dangereux ou pas. »

« On verra demain, le mail qu'il a reçu l'a atteint profondément. »

Etant arrivé devant la maison de Satsuki la discussion pris fin.

Le lendemain matin Thomas se réveilla en sursaut ne reconnaissant pas où il était. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce et vit Yuhi allongé au sol, endormi et avec une couette trop petite pour le recouvrir entièrement. Thomas posa ses yeux sur le corps de Yuhi avant d'oser le toucher pour le réveiller.

Ils prirent leur douche successivement et Yuhi prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Ils partirent un peu plus tôt pour rejoindre Satsuki. Elle était au rendez vous mais son visage portait les ecchymoses des coups reçus la veille. Thomas était toujours plongé dans le silence et Yuhi repensait au message de la vieille.

Ils arrivèrent en cours. Une boite était posée à la place de Thomas. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui en attendant qu'il l'ouvre. Il souleva doucement le couvercle et découvrit une phalange. Il fit aussi tôt le rapprochement.

« Pierre !! »

Puis éclata en sanglot.

Tous se levèrent et virent la phalange déposée au milieu de la glace qui commençait à fondre. Plusieurs élèves partirent en courant vers les toilettes mais Thomas restait les yeux fixés sur le contenu de la boîte.

Un mail arriva sur son téléphone :

_C'est le second avertissement. Regarde la Photo_

Thomas souleva le morceau de chair et regarda sous la glace. Il trouva une petite pochette plastique de laquelle il sortit une photo. Pierre y apparaissait pendu, la phalange en moins et le sang coulant au sol. Les larmes de Thomas coulèrent encore une fois. Yuhi et Satsuki ne purent retenir leur dégoût en voyant le morceau de chair et la photo. N'osant pas demander ce qui se passait, ils l'emmenèrent dehors pour respirer. Comme le font les amis, ils ne posèrent aucune question et restèrent avec lui pour porter le chagrin à trois.

Les seul mots que prononça Thomas étaient :

« Pourquoi eux !! »

Satsuki ne sut que répondre, et Yuhi se contenta de la regarder les yeux emplis de tristesse. Il restèrent sur le toit de l'école toute la journée.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans autres problèmes. Mais Thomas restait dans un mutisme inquiétant. Le week-end, il le voulait calme, pour pouvoir parler a ses amis restés en France grâce a la messagerie instantanée qu'il avait installé pendant la semaine.

Le samedi arriva et Yuhi sonna à la porte en début d'après midi. Il avait l'air affolé, essoufflé aussi.

« Mes frères… ont …. disparu !! »

La révélation de Yuhi fit un choc à Thomas.

« Comment ça disparus ? ils n'ont pas laisser un mot » demanda Thomas avec angoisse.

Yuhi tendit un papier à Thomas :

_Tic Tac Tic Tac… __Un choix, Thomas doit faire. Mais quel choix fera-t-il ?…Sauvera-t-il les deux frères ou sauvera-t-il Anthony ?? __Tic Tac Tic Tac… L'horloge tourne ! __Quand il sera 14h00, il ne lui restera que 24 heures pour choisir…Tic Tac Tic Tac…_

« Maintenant tu dois me dire ce qui se passe Thomas ! Mes frères sont en danger. »

« Je ne peux rien te dire Yuhi, moi-même je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. »

Thomas relu le message. Il stressait déjà à l'idée de faire ce choix.

Quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

Yuhi pris Thomas par les épaules et le secoua pour le sortir de ses pensées. L'horloge sonna les 14heures, le compte a rebours commença.

Il reçu un e-mail avec deux pièces jointes. La première était une photo d'Anthony ligoté sur une chaise, avec une minuterie.

La seconde montrait les frères de son ami suspendus par les poignets et toujours la même minuterie.

Le mail disait seulement :

_Choisi !!_

« Je ne peux pas choisir ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII Chapitre VIII

Yuhi regarda Thomas

« Quel choix ? dis moi tout maintenant »

Pour toute réponse Thomas tendit le téléphone portable à Yuhi. Il regarda les deux photos sans un mot et le commentaire.

« Comment et qui peut t'imposer de choisir ? »

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je ne peux pas choisir entre tes frères et un ami. Ils ont tous une importance. »

« Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour éviter ça. Chercher mes frères, tu choisiras Anthony, et tout se terminera bien. Je téléphone a Satsuki »

« Tu crois que c'est faisable ? c'est une ville immense Tokyo. »

« On fera ce qu'on peut, après on avisera. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La jeune fille arriva quinze minutes plus tard essoufflée car elle avait couru pour arriver le plus tôt possible. Sa mère était absente et la maison pouvait donc être transformée en QG de recherche.

Satsuki avait amené son pc portable. Yuhi et Thomas descendirent les deux autres PC et les connectèrent a Internet. Thomas transféra les photos sur l'ordinateur de cette dernière. Pendant ce temps elle essayait de trouver le dernier cri en logiciel photo. Yuhi appela sa mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle pendant que Thomas prenait contact avec une amie en France. C'était le branle bas de combat dans le salon.

Satsuki était une pro de l'informatique et c'est donc sans problème qu'elle réussit à extraire le fond des photos, pour savoir dans quel genre de bâtiment elles avaient pût être prises. Elle avait aussi réussi à se connecter au serveur de la police, et avoir ainsi à sa disposition toutes les informations dont elle aurait besoin.

16H30 : Première info : le site de la police faisait état d'une disparition de deux enfants de cinq ans. D'après les témoins, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années les aurait kidnappé. Malheureusement la description ne correspondait pas aux frères de Yuhi.

L'heure avançait et ils commençaient à perdre espoir.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et ils restaient toujours sans nouvelles des enfants.

« Le mieux c'est que vous restiez dormir ici, proposa Thomas. On pourrait faire des recherches à partir des sites Internet d'agences immobilières.

Ils commencèrent à avoir faim et commandèrent des pizzas.

A vingt heures un nouveau E mail arriva sur le portable de Thomas :

_Tic Tac Tic Tac déjà six heures de passées. Le choix montre-t-il le bout de son nez ? Si oui tant mieux ! Sinon … Tic Tac Tic Tac Surveille bien l'horloge avant le Tic Tac qui mettra fin au choix si difficile._

Thomas n'en pouvait plus.

« C'est trop dur je vais craquer. »

« Tu sais Thomas, je me demande comment tu as fait pour tenir jusque là. Tu est un jeune homme plein de ressource. »

« Merci Satsuki. »

Yuhi restait silencieux. Il semblait calme à l'extérieur mais en réalité il voulait hurler sa douleur.

Les recherches avançaient petit à petit. Les indices se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Vers vingt deux heures ils conclure que le lieu de détention des enfants devait être un hangar. Il recensèrent alors les quelques 3300 entrepôts de Tokyo. La recherche serait longue et fastidieuse.

« Bon si on se dormait un peu ? demanda Thomas

Oui bonne idée lança la jeune fille »

Yuhi se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tete.

« Tu prendras ma chambre Satsuki décida Thomas »

Les garçons s'installèrent dans la chambre des parents.

Vers trois heures du matin, une voiture s'arrêta dans la rue au pied de la maison. Une femme en sortit, elle était en tailleur chic, parure de bijoux, escarpin italien portant un sac a main de cuir d'une très grande marque. Elle entra dans la maison, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre a coucher. Quand elle alluma la lumière elle vit son fils et un autre homme dans le lit.

Elle prit le bras de son fils et l'arracha à moitié du lit.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu dors dans MON lit avec un autre homme. Tu es déjà une dégénérescence et voilà que tu es un PD »

« Humm, c'est pas vrai lâche moi »

La paire de gifle se fit aussitôt sentir sur les joues de Thomas. Elle le traîna dehors, puis monta les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction de la chambre de Thomas et découvrit la jeune fille. Elle la réveilla sans ménagement :

« Dehors petite pétasse. » hurla-t-elle.

Encore endormie la jeune fille se fit mettre elle aussi à la porte. Elle prépara une valise, y engouffra le plus d'affaires possible et la jeta dehors.

-« Reste le dernier à virer de chez moi. »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et réveilla Yuhi avec un seau d'eau. Il hurla et elle lui lança :

« maintenant que tu as bien baisé avec la pute de la maison, tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager de chez moi et n'oublies pas toute tes petites affaires qui traînent dans mon salon, les ordinateurs et tout le reste. »

Yuhi regrettait d'avoir installé leur Q.G. chez Thomas. Son ami se retrouvait maintenant à la rue. Sa mère ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais et n'essaierait même pas de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« On va aller chez moi, c'est petit mais au moins c'est chaleureux… »

Tout le monde repensa à la joie des deux bambins qui n'étaient plus là.

« On sera au moins au calme… »

« On va plutôt aller chez moi, j'ai un petit secret a vous révéler. »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent un peu surpris. Car malgré son réveil brutal, Satsuki souriait


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX

Chapitre IX

Ils marchèrent dans la rue menant à la maison de Satsuki. Elle s'engagea dans l'allée et fit signe aux garçons de la suivre. C'était une maison typiquement japonaise avec un petit jardin et son autel. Elle ouvrit la porte et se déchaussa.

« Entrez »

« Tu es sûre, on ne voudrait pas déranger » dit Thomas

« Baka ! si je t'invite c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème. » fit-elle en riant.

Ils entrèrent à sa suite.

-« Bon j'ai une petite surprise ; elle est dans le grenier, vous venez ?! »

Ils montèrent les étages silencieusement, puis arrivèrent dans le grenier. Thomas écarquilla les yeux en voyant les six ordinateurs installés dans la pièce.

« Comment…. ». Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il se tut

« Ce sont mes ordinateurs, je m'en sers pour mes recherches et là ils vont nous être bien utiles.»

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et tout les ordinateurs s'allumèrent. Elle leur fit signe de s'approcher. Thomas installa son ordinateur portable sur un coin de la table. La jeune fille approcha.

« Pardon, je vais le mettre en réseau avec tous les autres, on pourra avoir tout le travail sur tous les postes à la fois. Allez ! au travail ! Je vais faire du café et rapporter une horloge ; le temps presse maintenant. »

Elle descendit vers la cuisine préparer le café.

Thomas et Yuhi s'installèrent chacun devant un poste pour continuer les recherches. La jeune fille ramena deux thermos de café, plus une horloge. Elle marquait 4heures.

« Dit Satsuki je peux consulter ma boite mail ? » demanda Thomas

« Bien sur »

Thomas mit ses identifiants et consulta sa boite. Il avait un mail. Il l'ouvrit. Pour seul message, il y avait d'écrit

_« Ouvre la pièce jointe »_

Le fichier était assez gros. Thomas se disait que cela ne pouvait être une photo. Une vidéo se lança sur l'écran. Un voix modifiée par ordinateur disait

_« Il est 3 heures du matin, tu n'as toujours pas pris une décision donc je vais t'aider. »_

Thomas vit s'approcher d'Anthony un barre de fer chauffée au rouge. Il lui appliqua sur le bras droit. Anthony poussa un hurlement de douleur et de terreur, puis il perdit connaissance.

Thomas ne tenant plus devant cette vidéo, il vomit au sol.

« Pourquoi ils lui font ça ? »

Yuhi accouru vers Thomas.

« Thomas tu es malade ? qu'est ce que tu as ? » l'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

Thomas se redressa tremblant de la tête au pied.

« Re…Garde….le…Mo..Mo…moniteur. »

Yuhi leva la tête, puis vit le lecteur vidéo. Il déclencha la vidéo. Il vit la scène, son visage pris une mine déconfite.

« Ils ont pas intérêt à toucher à mes frères sinon je les tuerais. »

Thomas sur le sol, son regard se portait toujours sur la vidéo. Satsuki regarda la vidéo et les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

« Ils payeront les ordures pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait. » Satsuki avait la voix qui tremblait.

Tout les trois étaient secoués et révoltés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

« Ils sont prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Faut se préparer au pire maintenant on a la preuve qu'on à affaire à des fous. »

« Satsuki ne dis pas cela ; il y a toujours un espoir. Il n'est que 4 heures. Il nous reste 10 h pour retrouver mes frères. »

« Yuhi y a très peu de chance qu'on arrive à sauver les trois. dit Thomas. J'aurai jamais dû venir ici et vous mêler à tout ça. »

Il était 4h30 quand un nouveau mail arriva. Thomas s'approcha tremblant vers l'ordinateur. Ils se serrèrent tous les trois de façon instinctive. Thomas ouvrit le mail. Le même message était écrit. Il ouvrit la pièce jointe et une nouvelle vidéo se déclencha.

Le lieu était différent mais on voyait les deux enfants toujours attachés. Les mêmes paroles furent prononcer avec cette voix toujours déformée. Ils virent un instrument qui alla sur le doigt du plus jeune et il fut retiré violemment. L'enfant hurla de douleur. On vit un ongle pendre au bout de l'instrument.

Yuhi ne supportant plus la vidéo pris l'écran de l'ordinateur et le jeta au sol. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tout comme sur les deux autres.

« On a un moyen d'identifier la personne qui fait cela. Du moins je pense. On a la voix maintenant, je vais essayer de la décrypter et la comparer avec le fichier international. »

Elle s'attela à la tache le plus vite possible et réussi à extraire les bruits de fond. On entendait un brouhaha, comme il y avait partout dans une ville, des bruits de voitures, des passants. Elle fit toute les manipulation possibles et inimaginables. Elle se servit des logiciels de police. Le résultat tomba. La voix était totalement créée par ordinateur.

« Je suis désolée j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu… encore un indice qui nous glisse entre les doigts. Où est Yuhi ? »

Thomas se retourna est ne le vit pas. Tout les deux furent pris d'un sentiment de panique et cherchèrent Yuhi dans toute la maison. Ils le retrouvèrent dans le jardin en train de passer sa colère sur un arbre. Il le frappait aussi fort qu'il pouvait tout en pleurant.

Thomas posa sa main sur son épaule. Yuhi sursauta, puis enlaça son ami tout en étant en pleurs. Le téléphone portable de Thomas sonna. Il tendit le téléphone a Satsuki qui répondit :

« Moshi Moshi »

« Bonjour je suis le père de Thomas je voudrai savoir si je peux lui parler s'il vous plait. »

La jeune fille boucha le téléphone de sa main.

« Thomas ton père veut te parler. »

« Mon père ? »

Fit-il étonné.

« Allo !! »

« Thomas, rentre a la maison, ta mère a été injuste avec toi. Elle ne recommencera plus. »

« Tu parles… c'est son passe temps favori. Me rabaisser et m'humilier. »

Un signal sonore se fit entendre.

« Attend j'ai un second appel. Moshi Moshi »

« Alors ?? ».


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X

Chapitre X

Il entendit la voix modifiée et s'énerva.

« Je vous emmerde espèce de sadique. Vous êtes un meurtrier et je vous retrouverai »

« Du calme, ce que tu viens de dire n'est pas gentil gentil, et il se pourrait que ce soit mes petits captifs qui en subissent les conséquences. »

« Faites ça et je vous tuerai de mes propres mains. »

Le regard de Thomas changea devenant froid et dur. La jeune fille le regarda perplexe et inquiète. Il raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur puis repris l'appel de son père.

« OUI ! »

« Reviens fiston, je te promets qu'elle le fera plus, fait ça pour moi… s'il te plait »

« Tu sais bien qu'elle aime m'humilier, humilier ce que j'aime… Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime mon fils. »

Thomas fut surpris, c'est la première fois que son père lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Qu'est ce qui se passe pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?

« Thomas tu es toujours là ?? Thomas »

Son père était insistant en entendant plus son fils. Celui ci lui répondit distraitement

« Oui je suis encore là papa. Moi aussi je…t'aime. »

Satsuki était émue de cette scène, le visage de Thomas se radoucissait à chaque parole. Yuhi s'était endormi en enlaçant Thomas. La jeune fille sourit en voyant le plus beau garçon dormir en enlaçant le jeune homme le plus bizarre du lycée.

« Thomas tu me promets de rentrer demain soir ? »

« Oui papa, je te promets de rentrer demain. »

Thomas raccrocha et souffla.

« Tu ne va pas retourner chez ta Harpie de mère ? »

« Si, je vais y retourner, mon père veut que j'y retourne… je vais faire ce qu'on me demande encore et toujours »

Satsuki se remit à la recherche d'informations. Cherchant, elle trouva trois quartiers où il y avait le plus d'entrepôts ou d'autres bâtiments qui y ressemblait.

« C'est notre dernière chance vue l'heure qu'il est !! Nous avons trois endroits à fouiller. Les docks, les entrepôts ferroviaires et les gardes meubles. »

Thomas posa sa main sur Yuhi, son cœur s'accéléra. Il avait vraiment une tête d'ange quand il dormait. Il luttait entre le réveiller ou le laisser dormir. Il le secoua doucement, le jeune homme eut un grognement pour toute réponse. Thomas essaya de parler, mais sa bouche était devenue sèche. Il réussit à murmurer :

« Yuhi réveille toi. »

Satsuki s'impatienta de son côté et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes hommes. Elle bouscula Yuhi brusquement en disant :

« Réveille-toi paresseux, on a des choses à faire. »

Il grogna, puis bailla et enfin s'étira. Il demanda l'heure. La jeune fille regarda sa montre

« Six heures, il nous reste 8 heures, c'est faisable. Allons debout ! »

Yuhi avait une mine grave, les cernes autour des yeux. Tous les trois étaient fatigués mais ils devaient tenir encore huit heures. Satsuki fit un topo de la situation actuelle et donna aux deux garçons le lieu qu'ils devaient fouiller. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à 13h à la tour de Tokyo.

« Avant on va prendre une bonne douche, il y a deux salles de bain dans la maison, une au rez-de-chaussée, l'autre a l'étage. Ca va nous faire du bien. »

Satsuki et Yuhi prirent leur douche en premier. Dans le grenier les ordinateurs bipèrent ce qui annoncé l'arrivée d'un nouveau E-mail. Thomas se dirigea vers un des postes. Il s'assit et regarda le mail. L'adresse lui était inconnue, et ce qui le rassurait c'est qu'elle n'était pas du fou. Il ouvrit le mail, il y avait une douce mélodie qui s'en dégageait, avec une jolie chaîne qu'il devait envoyer à 10 personnes et il devait cliquer sur un lien en bas de la page. Il cliqua dessus, un chargement se mit en place. Puis le lecteur de vidéo s'ouvrit. Il ne comprit pas ou du moins il comprit que trop tard la vidéo se diffusait déjà sur le lecteur vidéo.

On voyait Anthony attachait sanglotant, le sang coulant toujours sur le bras. Il avait des traces de sang coagulé sur ce même membre. Cette fois ci on vit que la brûlure représentait un serpent. Un cobra tête redressé. Puis la caméra se redressa. On voyait le visage d'Anthony, les yeux exorbités par la peur. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Pourtant personne ne parlait. Un bras apparu à l'écran. La main portait un gant de cuir noir et le bras était recouvert d'un pull noir, vu ce que voyais Thomas. Anthony commença à hurler à plein poumon. Thomas pleurait en entendant les cris de son ami. Il vit scintiller un objet, puis les hurlements reprirent de plus belle. L'homme orienta son bras de telle sorte que Thomas pouvait voir ce qui se passait. L'homme tenait dans sa main une petite cuillère il tentait de la glisser derrière l'œil d'Anthony. Il commença à tapoter dessus comme pour rythmer une mélodie pendant qu'Anthony hurlait toujours plus fort. Ses cris étaient devenus aigus. L'homme empoigna de nouveau la cuillère puis d'un geste brusque, il fit sortir l'œil de son orbite. Il approcha une autre cuillère pour mettre l'œil dedans. Le sang coulait sur le visage d'Anthony. Il tira sur le nerf optique qui se cassa. Le reste de la vidéo était tournée dans une autre pièce.

_« Voilà ce que ton ami a subi par ta faute, tu devras vivre avec ça. »_

Thomas chuta de sa chaise, il essaya de courir, mais trébucha dans les escaliers qui descendaient au premier étage de la maison de la jeune fille. Il s'assomma. Satsuki ayant fini sa douche et entendu un bruit sourd se dépêcha de s'habiller et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle aperçut Thomas étendu au sol. Elle s'approcha, paniquée.

-« Yuhi dépêche-toi, monte »

Hurla-t-elle. Yuhi arriva en courant avec une serviette autour de la taille. Le regarde de Satsuki se porta sur le torse musclé puis rougit. Yuhi s'accroupi et secoua doucement Thomas.

« Thomas réveille toi, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Il pris sa tête dans ses mains, et senti un liquide bizarre. Il regarda sa main et vit du sang dessus. Ils commencèrent de paniquer.

« On fait quoi Yuhi ? »

La voix de Satsuki était hachurée.

« Va appeler une ambulance. On n'a pas le choix on va devoir l'emmener à l'hospital. »

Yuhi avait les mains tremblantes, il avait peur pour son ami. Son cœur se serrait. Satsuki revient, les yeux chargés de larmes, qu'elle chassa en un battement de cil. Elle aussi avait peur pour Thomas. Elle regarda l'heure

« Yuhi il est 6h45, on doit se dépêcher si on peut sauver les 3 en une fois ça serait bien. «

« C'est sur, surtout que Thomas nous dira rien, pour nous protéger sûrement »

« Oui mais faut que un de nous deux restes ici pour attendre l'ambulance. »

La voix de Satsuki était toujours aussi instable passant de l'aiguë au grave. La voix de Yuhi était posée, mais son visage exprimait la peur.

« Je vais rester ici en attendant l'ambulance, toi file aux gardes meubles, puis dès que Thomas sera dans l'ambulance je partirai pour les docks et on se rejoint à l'endroit prévu tout à l'heure. »

« D'accord, je prends mon sac et mon téléphone portable. »

Elle fit une bise sur le front de Thomas et une sur celui de Yuhi puis elle sortit de la maison.

Le téléphone de Thomas sonna de nouveau. Cette fois ci se fut Yuhi qui décrocha.

« Moshi Moshi »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre.

« Où est Thomas ? Je veux lui parler. »

Yuhi resta scotché sur place en entendant la voix métallique.

« Il n'est pas là pour le moment. »

« Humm ce n'est pas bon ça, si je ne l'ai pas dans 5 minutes, les 2 mioches vont morfler. »

« Touche les et je te tuerai de mes propres mains. »

La voix de Yuhi était devenue glaciale. Il raccrocha fébrilement et jeta le téléphone contre le mur. L'objet explosa et se répandit en petit matériaux métalliques et plastiques au sol. Le jeune homme attendit l'ambulance, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, les ambulanciers étaient la. Il leur indiqua le lieu où se trouvait Thomas et ils l'examinèrent.

« C'est grave ? »

L'un des deux ambulanciers répondit

« Non pas spécialement, mais on l'emmène a l'hôpital central, pour 24h d'observation. »

« 24heures ?? d'accord, je passerai dès que possible. »

Yuhi s'approcha pris la main de Thomas et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Remet toi vite, Thomas on a besoin de toi. »

Il regarda l'ambulance partir, puis remonta préparer son sac. Un bip se fit entendre, il se jeta sur le mail qui venait d'arriver. Il l'ouvrit et déclencha la vidéo qui était en pièce jointe.

Satsuki courrait dans les rues de Tokyo pour prendre un métro puis ensuite un bus. Elle était essoufflée mais le temps commençait à manquer.

« Plus que 3 heures, faut qu'on les trouve pour Thomas. »

Elle descendit aux entrepôts des gardes meubles.

« Première chose a faire c'est trouver le gardien. Puis si je ne le trouve pas, il ne me restera qu'à regarder tout les box » pensa t elle.

Elle reparti en courant, et arriva devant la loge du gardien. Mais par manque de chance il était absent. Elle repartit vers le premier box et sortit un jeu de clé. Elle trifouilla la serrure pendant 1 a 2 minutes et réussit à l'ouvrir.

Elle observa le lieu, il était plein de meubles puis elle passa a l'autre box. Elle avait avancé le long de deux rangées, et la recherche était toujours infructueuse.

L'ambulance roulait sur la voix express. Puis pris la sorti N° 45. C'est a ce moment que l'ambulance percuta une voiture que le conducteur n'avait pas aperçu. L'ambulancier côté passager jeta un regard en arrière. Thomas n'avait pas bougé. Ils sortirent de l'ambulance pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de bléssés dans l'autre voiture. Elle était vide.

« Ce n'est pas normal une voiture où il n'y a personne dedans. »

« C'est étonnant, mais bon on va éviter les ennuis »

Une voiture noire s'arrêta à proximité de l'ambulance. Ses vitres étaient fumées et on ne distinguait pas les personnes à l'intérieur. Plusieurs hommes sortirent et ouvrirent discrètement les portes de l'ambulance. Ils détachèrent Thomas qui était inconscient. Ils lui mirent des liens et le jetèrent sans ménagement dans le coffre de la voiture.

Satsuki était épuisée de courir pour ouvrir tous les box. Elle s'arrêta pour souffler un peu. Il reste 2h. Je vais bientôt devoir partir pour aller a la tour de Tokyo. C'est alors qu'elle reconnu l'homme qui avait laissé le message pour Thomas lors de son agression. Quand il passa a coté d'elle, Satsuki eut peur d'être démasquée. Mais il ne la regarda pas. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Je dois être au bon endroit s'il est la. C'est peut etre la fin du cauchemar pour Thomas. »

Elle se mit à le suivre. Les minutes passèrent et il marchait toujours en direction du fond. Elle commençait a s'impatienter. Il arriva à un box et l'ouvrit. Elle commençait a s'impatienter. Elle fit mine d'en ouvrir un autre, un peu plus loin, puis quand il fut entré elle se rapprocha. Qu'elle déception, l'endroit était rempli de vieux meuble.

La vidéo que Yuhi venait de voir l'avait traumatisé au plus profond de son être. La vidéo tournait et il voyait ses petits frères attachés l'un à l'autre ne pouvant bouger. Ils avaient tout les deux les doigts sanguinolant, du fait qu'ils n'avaient plus d'ongles. Les deux enfants avaient perdu leur tee-shirt. On voyait leur dos zébrés, certaines plaies laissaient s'écouler du sang.

Ne supportant plus la vidéo Yuhi partit vers les docks. Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne restait que 2 heures avant l'heure fatidique. Il regarda a droite puis a gauche. Des centaines de hangars métalliques à perte de vue. Il se dirigea vers la capitainerie. Il demanda a l'homme chargé des enregistrements s'il pouvait lire les registres. Il raconta une partie de l'histoire et réussi a convaincre l'homme. Il nota les numéros de 10 hangars et remercia l'homme. Il repartit en courant et visita les 8 premiers hangars, sans trouver une trace de ce qu'il cherchait. Le désespoir l'envahit, il doutait de pouvoir revoir ses frères. Chassant ses larmes et cette idée, il regarda sa montre et sorti son téléphone.

« Satsuki, tu as trouvé des indices ? »

Dans sa voix on ressentait l'appréhension des mauvaises nouvelles.

« J'ai rien trouvé, pourtant j'ai couru. Comment va Thomas ? »

« Il va être 24h en observation a l'hôpital central. »

« D'accord, comment on va faire s'il y a besoin d'un choix ?? surtout si Thomas est inconscient ? »

Yuhi se reprocha d'avoir cassé le téléphone de Thomas, c'était le seul et unique moyen d'être en contact avec les ravisseurs.

« On se retrouve dans 30 minutes a la tour » »

« D'accord »

Dans les deux voix on sentait l'angoisse, la peur et dans les esprits, une fin heureuse était exclue vu les évènements qui se déroulait en ce moment même.

La voiture roulait vite. Thomas repris conscience dans le coffre de la voiture. Il était déboussolé. Il essaya de se relever mais il se cogna. Il tira sur ses liens… trop serrés. La voiture s'arrêta. Il entendit des bruits sourds, puis le coffre s'ouvrit. Les rayons du jour l'éblouirent. Il ne put distinguer les visages de ses ravisseurs. Ils l'emportèrent dans une maison délabrée et le jettèrent brutalement sur une chaise. La pendule sur le mur d'en face affichait 13h55. Un des hommes s'approcha de Thomas puis dit.

« C'est l'heure du choix maintenant, toute tes tentatives ont été vaines. Tu est le perdant et tu le sera toujours. »

Les larmes trop longtemps retenue de Thomas glissèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues fauves.

« Si je ne choisis pas, il se passera quoi ? »

Un rictus sadique tendit la cagoule de l'homme.

« C'est simple les trois mourront. »

« NON, vous ne pouvez pas, ils sont innocents. »

« Ca change quoi ? Si tu ne te décide pas ils mourront par ta faute. »

Il réfléchit, un moment son esprit essayant de retarder le moment fatidique.

« Plus que 2 minutes, j'exige une réponse maintenant. »

Thomas ouvrit la bouche, un murmure a peine audible sorti de sa bouche. Mais l'homme avait compris.

« Validez son choix. »

Thomas pleurait a chaude larme a présent.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII

Chapitre XII

Le choix de Thomas étant fait, un écran descendit dans la pièce. Dès qu'il fut mis en place, une image fut projetée. Celle ci représentait les deux lieux où se trouvait Anthony et les frères de Yuhi. L'homme prit la parole. Sa voix étant toujours déformée.

« Tu verras en direct les conséquences de ton choix. »

Thomas poussa un cri plaintif, ses larmes continuèrent de couler comme un torrent en crue. Il fixait l'écran, ne pouvant détacher son regard. Son visage habituellement si paisible était crispé par la peur.

La vidéo projeta le corps d'un des captifs. Un homme apparut et faisait parcourir sur la peau du prisonnier un scalpel. D'une légère pression, les chairs furent coupés est le sang coula. Le captif hurla de douleur puis perdit connaissance.

« Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse il reçut une gifle qui lui ouvrit la lèvre inférieure. La substance pourpre s'écoula sur son visage fauve, puis de son menton le sang tomba sur ses vêtements.

Satsuki courrait pour être à l'heure au rendez vous fixé avec Yuhi. En courant elle percuta un jeune homme. Elle continua sa course folle sans remarquer qu'il s'agissait de Shinji. Celui ci l'interpella mais la jeune fille était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Elle arriva à la tour, Yuhi n'était pas encore présent. Elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone portable indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un SMS.

_J'arrive_.

A peine refermait elle le clapet de son portable, que Yuhi apparut. Il était tout en sueur et à bout de souffle. Il pris plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Satsuki le regarda et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Ca va ? »

Il réussi a répondre entre deux bouffées d'air

« Oui… Ca… va »

« On va voir Thomas a l'hôpital et on lui annoncera que les recherches ont été infructueuses. »

Le visage de Yuhi se durcit puis acquiesça de la tête. Satsuki reprit la parole.

« On les sauvera ! on trouvera un moyen »

« J'espère ! »

La voix de Yuhi était pleine de stress, de peur et d'angoisse. La jeune fille fut sous le coup d'un choc, elle qui connaissait un Yuhi sûr de lui, plein d'assurance. Il était loin le Yuhi qui paraissait intouchable. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le métropolitain Tokyoïte, ils passèrent leur carte de transport et montèrent dans le métro qui partait en direction de l'ouest. Leurs regards se portèrent sur les parois du tunnel. Ils essayaient de se préparer mentalement à l'inévitable, la mort d'une ou deux personnes. C'est a ce moment, qu'on tapota gentiment sur l'épaule de Satsuki. Elle poussa un cri de terreur. Toute les personnes du métro la regardèrent, puis ils se mirent a chuchoter. Leur nerf était mis a rude épreuve, Yuhi avait les poings serrés prêt à frapper l'inconnu. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant que c'était Shinji.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Satsuki essaya de contrôler sa voix, elle la voulait posée mais elle montait dans les aiguë. Les gens devait la prendre pour une hystérique. Il prit la parole.

« Je viens demander que tu t'excuses pour m'avoir bousculé tout à l'heure »

Il accompagna sa phrase en lui tapotant l'épaule de l'index. Pour toute réponse il eut droit à :

« Dégage Shinji, on a autre chose à faire que t'écouter palabrer sur tes états d'âme. »

« Calme Yuhi, Calme. »

Les paroles de Shinji avaient le don d'énerver encore plus le jeune homme. Satsuki détailla Shinji, il avait les cheveux long et noir, des yeux marrons mêlés de vert avec un air rieur, une musculature développée : c'était le capitaine de l'équipe de Hand Ball du lycée. La jeune fille l'avait déjà interviewé dans les vestiaires après un match, elle le fit plutôt par obligation que pour le plaisir. Dans le lycée Shinji était autant convoité par les jeunes filles que Yuhi. Depuis leur connaissance les deux se détestaient cordialement. Leur rivalité était connue de tous, aucun des deux ne pouvait supporter l'autre trop longtemps dans la même pièce.

« Vous allez ou ? Vous sortez ensemble en petit couple ? »

La voix de Shinji s'était faite mielleuse, chaude et suave, dans les tons graves.

La réponse fut brève, il reçu un coup de poing à la mâchoire, qui le fit vaciller, puis il tomba a genoux. La voix de Satsuki se fit entendre encore trop aiguë a son goût.

« Yuhi !! tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, et l'ignorer. »

Elle s'accroupit en relevant Shinji. Celui ci s'appuya sur la jeune fille et la regarda dans les yeux puis lui vola un baiser. Surprise elle se laissa faire, mais dès qu'elle réussit a mettre ses idées au clair, elle le gifla.

« Aie, tu es folle ? pourquoi tu m'as giflé ? »

« Tu en veux une autre pour connaître la raison ? »

Elle se dirigea vers Yuhi, et se mit derrière son épaule. Elle commença a pleurer, toute la tension accumulée ses dernières heures .

« Pourquoi les jolies fille ne me pleure pas sur l'épaule ? c'est vraiment pas juste cette situation »

Shinji avait le don de contrôler sa voix pour simuler les sentiments de tristesse.

« Shinji, je te préviens, si tu continues, je te fous mon poing dans la figure encore une fois ! »

Yuhi était au comble de l'exaspération, il se détourna pour s'approcher de la sortie.

Ils sortirent tout les deux à l'arrêt pour se diriger vers l'hôpital. Ils marchèrent encore un peu. La jeune fille regarda sa montre.

« 13h45, Thomas devra bientôt effectuer le plus dur choix de toute sa vie, tu pense qu'il choisira tes frères ? »

« J'en sais rien du tout, et j'évite d'y penser. »

Les deux amis arrivèrent à l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour, je pourrai savoir le numéro de la chambre de Monsieur Thomas Belombre s'il vous plait ? »

La secrétaire tapa les renseignements donnés par Satsuki sur son ordinateur, puis releva la tête et les regarda.

« Je suis désolée, il n'y a personne d'enregistré sous ce nom »

Pourtant l'ambulance est venu le chercher ce matin et les ambulanciers m'ont dit qu'ils l'amenaient ici. »

Elle essaya encore avec les mêmes informations.

« Désolé, il n'y a rien, vous pouvez me donner votre adresse ? je regarderai le rapport d'intervention »

Satsuki donna son adresse et attendit fébrilement. Ils se jetèrent des coup d'œil inquiet. La secrétaire releva la tête.

« Je comprend pourquoi je ne trouve pas votre ami sur la liste des admis. »

Ils répondirent en cœur

« Pourquoi ?! »

« L'ambulance a du s'arrêter car il y avait un accident, et quand les ambulanciers sont revenus a leur véhicule, le corps de votre ami avait disparu. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle ».

Ils hurlèrent ensemble

« QUOI ?? »

« Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour vous, maintenant l'affaire est entre les mains de la police. »

Dans la salle d'attente était assis Shinji. Il les avait suivit, car il voulait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Il en eut pour son argent et jubiler des informations qu'il avait obtenu.

L'homme reprit la parole.

« L'heure est venu petit, regarde bien. »

L'homme de la vidéo commença a inciser la partie intercostale au niveau du cœur.

_« Ca doit être un chirurgien. »_

Cette pensée se formula et elle fut chassée par le flot d'image. L'homme pris les écarteurs. Il les plaça dans les incisions puis tourna la molette pour dégager l'espace entre les cotes. Au bout d'un temps interminable pour Thomas, il entendit un craquement, puis un second, et les gémissements d'Anthony. Une femme apparut à l'écran. Elle mis une main a l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme puis de l'autre elle pris un embout et aspira le sang qui se situer dans la cavité. Au bout d'un temps on vit le cœur d'Anthony battre à grande vitesse. L'homme pris le scalpel de nouveau et commença a sectionner les artères qui menaient au cœur. Il le sortit. Le cœur émit un premier battement, un second puis un troisième avant de s'arrêter pour de bon. Le corps d'Anthony était inerte. Le sang s'écoulait de la plaie. Son visage avait gardé son expression de peur.

« Maintenant tu as vu que tes choix influencent la vie des autres. Te rends-tu compte que tu as condamné un de tes amis ? »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII :

Chapitre XIII :

Thomas ferma les paupières. Il ne pensait pas qu'autant de larmes pouvaient s'écouler en une seule journée. Les horreurs projetées a l'écran restaient fixées dans son esprit et devant ses yeux. Il en eut des hauts le cœur, tellement cette vidéo le dégoûtait. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche amplifiait ses nausées, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal a contrôler. Cette journée serait la pire de toute sa vie. Comment des gens pouvaient arracher le cœur d'un être humain, alors qu'il était inconscient, plongé dans une tétanie ? L'homme lui inocula un produit qui eut effet presque immédiatement. Thomas plongea de nouveau dans les ténèbres. On le souleva et le jeta dans le coffre d'une voiture quelconque. Elle démarra pour une destination inconnue.

Yuhi et Satsuki ressortirent de l'hôpital décontenancés. Ils ne savaient plus trop quoi penser. Surtout à l'heure actuelle. Le jeune homme regarda l'heure. 14h15… Tout deux savaient que le délai était expiré, et la disparition de Thomas n'arrangeait rien du tout. L'inquiétude était à son comble.

« que fait-on ? »

Yuhi resta un long moment sans prononcer aucune parole. Ils traversèrent la route et reprirent le bus en direction de la maison de Satsuki. Pendant le trajet ils ne parlèrent que très peu pour essayer de se détendre l'un et l'autre. Ce qui était impossible.

Ce qu'ignorait nos deux amis, c'est qu'une personne les avait pris en filature. Shinji se délectait de ce qu'il apprenait et sur ce qu'il allait apprendre. Il pourrait peut être créer une rumeur, ou en faire un article pour le journal du lycée, voir mieux les faire chanter pour en retirer des bénéfices.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une maison. Thomas commençait a sortir de sa semi inconscience. Quand les hommes ouvrirent le coffre, ils le saisirent et le lancèrent sur le perron. Quand il toucha le sol, on entendit un gémissement étouffé comme s'il avait perdu tout l'air de ses poumons. Il resta sur le devant de la maison pendant de longues heures, attendant que quelqu'un vienne a son secours. Mais vu son état, les passants le prenait plus pour un sans domicile que pour un élève d'un lycée de Tokyo. Les yeux de Thomas étaient rouge, ses pupilles dilatées. Le blanc de l'œil était rouge dans un œil, un des vaisseaux sanguins avait rompu.

Yuhi et Sasuki descendirent au coin de rue. Ils remontèrent l'allée et ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la jeune fille. Quand ils aperçurent le corps a terre de leur ami, ils coururent dans sa direction.

« Thomas !! »

Les deux voix se mêlèrent l'une a l'autre. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux mais ne put faire un seul mouvement. La substance qu'on lui avait injecté et sûrement la tétanie, n'arrangeaient rien.

« Thomas, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

La jeune fille était totalement paniquée. Les larmes commencèrent a couler. Yuhi prit le visage du garçon dans ses mains et passa son doigt sur sa lèvre égratignée. Il contenait sa rage, comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel… Il s'accroupit et passa ses bras sous Thomas puis se releva et le porta dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme était une poupée de chiffon.

« Satsuki, ouvre la porte. On soignera Thomas nous-même »

La jeune fille s'exécuta aussitôt puis céda la place à son ami pour le faire entrer. Une fois la porte refermée, il déposa Thomas sur le canapé. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent installé confortablement, Yuhi passa sa main dans les cheveux plein de sueur de Thomas.

« Sasu, peux-tu rapporter une bassine d'eau tiède s'il te plait »

La jeune fille s'exécuta immédiatement, mais dans son esprit, elle se demandait quel choix avait pu faire le jeune homme. Comment choisir entre un de ses amis et deux enfants ? Elle s'approcha de Yuhi et lui donna un linge et la bassine d'eau. Ce dernier commença a passer le tissu sur le visage. Sur ce simple geste en présence de ses amis, le corps étendu de Thomas se détendit un peu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de parler mais aucun son n'en sorti.

« Prend ton temps Thomas, garde tes forces. »

La jeune fille avait réussi a prendre un ton calme et serein, même si la tension était palpable dans la pièce. Elle alla d'elle même dans la cuisine prendre une bouteille d'eau, puis prit un verre. Elle retourna et fit boire doucement Thomas. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour vider le verre. Elle le regarda affectueusement. Le coup d'eau que lui avait passer Yuhi avait effacé les traces de pleurs et de sang séché sur son visage. Il avait retrouvé son beau visage seul ses yeux indiquaient qu'il avait pleuré.

Shinji était aux écoutes à la fenêtre. Il avait aperçu le corps étendu de Thomas. Ce fameux Thomas que dont le lycée parlait. Il avait réussi à le rencontrer mais dans d'étranges circonstances. Il observait les allées et venues des personnes présentes, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qui les liaient. Ils étaient tellement différents. Shinji se posait pas mal de question. Il posa alors l'oreille sur la fenêtre et réussit à entendre des bribes de conversation.

- « …Sauvé… »

- « Qui est sauvé ? »

Shinji essaya de comprendre de qui il pouvait bien parler, et pourquoi parler de sauvetage. De toute façon, le jeune homme était têtu. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille se retourner, Shinji plongea dans les parterres de fleurs qui entouraient la maison. Il s'écorcha un peu le visage et les avants bras, quand il tomba dans les rosiers.

Thomas réussit à ouvrir la bouche et les sons sortirent enfin de sa gorge. Le ton n'était pas habituel, mais plus grave, comme si sa gorge était victime de sécheresse.

« Ils sont sauvés, Ils sont sauvés… »

Après avoir prononcé ses deux phrases, Thomas se mit a haleter. Il était épuisé, toutes ces épreuves l'avaient totalement secoué, les images seraient gravées à jamais dans sa mémoire. Yuhi regarda perplexe son ami avant de se mettre à pleurer en psalmodiant des merci. Satsuki se mit a pleurer à chaude larmes, ne pouvant plus contenir sa joie, mais aussitôt le malheur les frappa a nouveau. Thomas avait eut la force de choisir, et avait choisi les deux enfants, en sacrifiant un de ses amis. La joie céda de nouveau la place au deuil et la tristesse.

« Quand vais je les revoir ? »

Thomas réfléchi, il ne lui avait pas assuré que les enfants seraient relachés. Une longue attente commençait pour tout le monde… Tout le monde espérait une fin joyeuse pour ses deux bambins, mais connaissant les ravisseurs, ils en doutaient fortement. Quelques minutes après Thomas plongea dans le sommeil.


	14. Chapter 14

Thomas, eut une nuit des plus agité, même ses deux amis sombrait dans un sommeil trop léger et non réparateur

Thomas, eut une nuit des plus agitée, même ses deux amis sombraient dans un sommeil trop léger et non réparateur. Au moindre bruit ils se réveillaient en sursaut. Aux premières lueurs du jour, tous se réveillèrent. Satsuki se leva et se mit lentement en marche pour faire le petit déjeuner. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ce fut quand le café embaumait l'air, qu'elle s'éveilla totalement. Ses angoisses refirent alors leur apparition.

Pendant ce temps, Yuhi et Thomas étaient partis chacun dans une salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette. Thomas en profita pour soigner ses blessures. Il mit une serviette sur ses reins, puis monta encore un étage pour arriver dans la salle informatique. Il alla vers son sac d'affaire que sa mère lui avait gentiment jeter à la tête. Il s'habilla d'un jean noir et d'un tee shirt de la même couleur. Il redescendit les escaliers lentement cette fois-ci, ne voulant pas faire une nouvelle chute dans l'escalier. Il alla directement dans la cuisine et se mit à table. Il baissa la tête vers son bol, les images étaient encore présentes dans son esprit. Il empêcha ses larmes de couler. C'est alors que la main de Yuhi se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui ci sursauta de surprise et se retourna la peur dans le regard.

« Du calme Thomas, on est en sécurité ici. »

Le visage de Yuhi afficha un sourire chaleureux. En lui, seul comptait l'espoir que ses deux frères soient sauvés. Ils mangèrent tous les trois ensemble, ils enchaînèrent avec la vaisselle puis allèrent dans la salle informatique. Quand la jeune fille s'installa devant les ordinateurs, elle ouvrit la boite e-mail. Il y avait un courrier en attente, l'objet du message était « tu es horrible ». Satsuki regarda derrière elle pour voir si les garçons l'observaient mais ce n'était pas le cas Elle lut les quelques lignes qui étaient écrite.

_« Tu n' es qu'une ordure, comment tu as pu le laisser mourir, alors qu'il tenait à toi. Thomas tu es la pire ordure de tous les temps…. Je ne veux plus te voir et si je te croise, je te tuerai. Comment tu peux préférer un sans abri… Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais »_

La jeune fille fût choquée par ce qui était écrit et elle ne comprenait pas ce que faisait le mot « Sans abri ». Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, supprimer ou non le mail. Protéger au risque de se faire reprocher son geste, ou le laisser lire et voir Thomas encore plus anéanti. Elle prit la décision d'effacer l'e-mail, pensant que c'était la meilleur solution pour le moment. Elle lui en parlerait plus tard, si l'occasion se présentait.

Yuhi arriva derrière la jeune fille au moment où elle l'effaçait. Il arqua légèrement les sourcils et lui donna un petit coup de coude, comme s'il demandait des explications. Elle fronça les sourcils dangereusement, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Thomas ne vit rien de la scène entre les deux jeunes gens. Il soupira puis se décida à les regarder.

« Bon on retourne chez toi Yuhi voir si tes frères sont de retour. Est-ce que tu as le net chez toi ? »

Thomas s'exprimait d'un ton trop serein, il cachait sa douleur, mais ils savaient tous qu'il allait craqué à un moment ou a un autre.

« D'accord allons-y et oui j'ai internet. Je ne suis pas à la campagne et encore même la campagne au japon on a Internet »

Satsuki débrancha l'ordinateur portable et l'éteignit. Puis ils se mirent en marche. Thomas marchait devant Yuhi et la jeune fille. Le jeune homme la harcelait de questions pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait dans la boite e-mail. S'approchant de la maison du jeune homme, Yuhi partit en courant, et ouvrit dans un geste brusque la porte d'entrée. Il s'avança mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Sa mère était prostrée sur le canapé. Il s'approcha.

« qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Sa voix était étranglée, et on avait l'impression qu'il étouffait. Elle lui tendit un mot, où étaient collées des lettres de journaux. Il lut le message avec effroi, il ne lui était pas adresser personnellement, mais au groupe de trois.

_Maintenant que le compte a rebours est terminé, où se trouve les enfants ? Ici ou là ? A vous de les trouver avant l'heure fatidique de 96 heures. Oh mais q'entend-jes, un nouveau Tic Tac…._

Alors ça recommençait encore une fois. Une chasse pour la vie et pour rien d'autre. Une recherche pour sauver deux enfants innocents. Yuhi explosa en rage et sortit de la maison. Thomas savait mieux que quiconque ce que ressentait le jeune homme. Il saisit le mot qui était à terre. Yuhi l'avait laissé tomber au sol avant de s'en aller. Satsuki d'un naturel compatissant alla consoler la mère des jeunes enfants lui murmurant des mots très doucement, la berçant d'avant en arrière pour calmer ses pleurs.

Pendant ce temps, Thomas sortit de la maison et alla dans la rue. Sur le trottoir d'en face se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons. Le jeune homme ne le lâchait pas du regard. Thomas eut une sensation de peur et d'effroi.

« Se peut-il qu'on nous surveille ? Si oui on a un élément de piste. »

Thomas marmonnait seul dans la rue. Le jeune homme toujours en face de lui. Thomas, le fixa un moment, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, puis fit le tour de la maison à la recherche de Yuhi. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était allé dans la rue. Il vit Yuhi au loin. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Arrivant à ses cotés, il déposa la main sur son épaule. Le sportif fut des plus surpris par ce geste et se retourna. Quand il vit Thomas et l'enlaça.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on a bien pu faire ? Ou qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on t'en veuille tellement et qu'on tue tes amis pour cela ? »

Thomas, ne dit rien. Pour dissiper ses doutes cela ne servait à rien, de répondre à ses questions pour le moment. Il hésita un moment dans les bras de son ami.

« Il y a quelqu'un devant ta maison, je l'ai trouvé bizarre et aussi j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. »

Yuhi releva la tête étonné par la révélation que venait de lui faire son ami. Il resta là un moment puis rompit l'étreinte. Il s'avança vers la rue et aperçut alors Shinji.

« Que fais tu ici ? »

Shinji le regarda souriant de façon enjôleuse.

« J'attends Satsuki, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander, tu peux la prévenir que je suis ici. »

Yuhi repartit vers sa demeure, quand il entra le téléphone se mit à sonner. Etant le plus proche, il décrocha.

« Moshi Moshi. »

Il y eut un long silence avant d'entendre une voix d'enfant.

« Yuhi aide nous, le monsieur nous fait peur, aide nous s'il te plait. »

Le contact téléphonique se rompit. Laissant perplexe le jeune homme. Il savait déjà qu'un de ses frères allait bien. Mais il n'avait pas eut le temps de demander où ils étaient.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV

Yuhi n'était pas trop soulagé de savoir ses frères dans les mains de ces hommes. Thomas n'avait pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé pendant sa détention et la jeune fille cachait un mail à Thomas. Satsuki était plongée dans ses pensées.

_« Si les petits secrets des uns ou des autres apparaissaient sur le devant de la scène. »_

Les réflexions de la jeune fille n'était pas sans conséquence, cela pouvait briser leur amitié si fragile, depuis que les évènements s'enchaînaient à une allure folle. Le risque était très important.

Yuhi revint a lui et alla vers la jeune fille. Il posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui l'a fit sursauté.

« Shinji veut te voir, il t'attend devant la maison. »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération à la vue du jeune homme qui s'était permis de l'embrasser. Satsuki le regarda et roula des yeux quand elle vit le sourire qu'il avait.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Shinji regarda la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle tout doucement, lui prenant la taille et l'approchant de lui.

« Toi, ma belle, je n'ai toujours voulu que toi… »

Il lui fit un de ses sourires enjôleurs. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à le repousser car elle ne voulait pas que ce dragueur de bas étage l'approche. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rivaliser et que son visage s'approchait dangereusement du sien, Satsuki le gifla avec toute la violence que ses mouvements entravés lui permettaient. Celui ci recula sous le coup ce qui permit a la jeune fille de se détacher et de refermer la porte. Puis ses mots retentir

« Je sais tout… »

Elle réouvrit la porte et se retourna. Son stress remonta encore plus en flèche son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda Shinji, hésitant entre le fait de lui sauter a la gorge en lui demandant de répondre, de lui demander tout simplement ou encore de l'ignorer royalement…

* Comment peut il savoir, c'est impossible, rien n'a filtré ?*

Le jeune homme était malin, il avait prêché le faux pour avoir la vérité et il en avait pour son argent.

« Alors il se passe bien quelque chose et tout tourne autour de l'autre.. humm comment… mec. »

Satsuki lui jeta un regard noir. Puis elle avança comme une folle à la rencontre du jeune homme. Il avait été trop loin, elle tendit sa main et l'attrapa a la gorge. Elle sera doucement pour lui montrer qu'elle ne jouait pas. Sa seconde main alla à l'entrejambe et se cramponna durement sur les parties du jeune homme qui en eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Toi, tu mériterais que je te jette dans la poubelle »

Sa voix était froide ce qui était rare chez elle. Satsuki serra un peu plus ses deux mains pour appuyer ses dires. La jeune fille desserra ses emprises et le regarda une dernière fois.

« Maintenant dégage je ne veux plus te voir. »

Elle le regarda partir, puis referma la porte. Satsuki retourna dans le salon les poings fermés. Yuhi la regarda et s'approcha d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

La jeune fille soupira, puis leur répondit.

« Rien, ce crétin voulait m'embrasser simplement. Chose que j'ai refusé bien entendu, donc je l'ai giflé et il est reparti comme il était venu. »

Yuhi et Thomas ne furent pas dupe à cette explication en demi teinte de la jeune fille. Thomas la regarda un moment. Puis il se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« C'est sur, ce n'est pas agréable de se faire embrasser par quelqu'un qu'on aime pas, mais c'est pas le genre de fait qui te mets dans cet état. Alors dis nous tout, ça sera plus facile. »

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire qui sonnait faux, mais personne ne dit rien, il avait vécu. Elle les regarda tous un a un. Puis elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Thomas, tu ne nous as pas raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'on t'a enlevé, est ce qu'on t'as posé des questions ? je ne pense pas alors attends-tu nos questions ou vas-tu nous raconter de toi même ce qui s'est passé ? nous on en est resté au moment où une voiture a arrêté l'ambulance, et ton retour devant chez toi. Y a un trou de quelques heures. »

Thomas rougit de colère sous la réplique puis se dégonfla et les regarda. Il attirait tous les regards un peu comme d'habitude.

« Ce qui s'est passé ? Après l'incident de l'ambulance, on m'a mis dans le coffre d'une voiture, et séquestré devant un écran géant. Ils m'ont demandé de faire un choix… J'ai hésité jusqu'au dernier moment, car l'enjeu était encore trop gros. Soit tes deux frères, soit je perdais un nouvel ami… Alors quoi faire, il m'a demandé une réponse et j'ai dit tes frères Yuhi. »

Les sanglots étranglèrent les derniers mots. Les larmes commencèrent à nouveau à couler sans aucun contrôle aux souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vu. C'était encore pire qu'avant.

« Sur l'écran, j'ai vu apparaître un ami de France. Il était sur une table chirurgicale. Il était attaché, et on l'a opéré a vif. Il en a perdu connaissance. Il lui on ouvert le torse et lui on sorti le cœur comme ça… j'ai vu les derniers moment de vie de mon ami…. »

Le gamin explosa en pleure. Yuhi s'était approché doucement de lui. Il blottit le jeune homme contre sa poitrine musclé tout en le serrant.

« Chut tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici, on ne te laissera plus seul maintenant. Chut calme toi Thomas. »

Il lui parlait doucement pour le calmer. Il comprenait maintenant les cauchemards que ce dernier pouvait faire. Il avait vu tellement d'horreur. Et le compte a rebours recommençait une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va devoir encore sacrifier pour trouver la vérité ? »

Yuhi était totalement désabusé. Il avait peu d'espoir de revoir ses deux petits frère. Sa mère était encore dans la pièce et elle entendit tout. Elle avait été choqué par les paroles et encore plus par le fait que leur fils enquêtait sur ce fait.

« Ils agissent comme la mafia…. Si tu tombes sur eux, fait très attention. Sauve tes frères tu en es capable. Je vais aller chez ta tante et je vous laisse la maison, vous pourrez mener toute les recherches que vous souhaitez. »

La maman de Yuhi le regarda stupéfait par cette réaction puis elle s'adressa au trois adolescent.

« Au cas où, je serait une monnaie d'échange contre d'autres enfants ou contre les nôtres, sacrifiez moi, j'ai déjà fait ma vie, eux non. Alors n'hésitez pas une seule seconde. »

Les trois adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux de concert au propos de la mère de leur ami. Ce fut Thomas qui réagit le premier.

« On ne peut pas faire cela… Je ne veux plus de mort, on doit trouver les enfants avant la fin du compte a rebours. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Thom. »

Le seul qui n'avait pas encore réagi c'était Yuhi qui avait été le plus choquer des trois. Il secoua plusieurs fois la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Merci Oka San, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, on fera de notre mieux pour les faire arrêter. »


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre XVI :

La maison de Yuhi était devenue le quartier général de recherche pour sauver les deux petits frères. La mère du jeune homme était partie chez sa sœur pour une durée indéterminée. Cette dernière habitait assez loin de la ville.

Ca faisait deux heures qu'elle avait quitté la maison et que les trois jeunes gens l'investir pour pouvoir faire toute leur recherche. Satsuki était repartie chez elle, et avait réussi à contacter une ou deux amies en urgence pour qu'elles l'aident à déménager ses ordinateurs. Par chance une d'elles avait le permis, donc cela permit de faire le déménagement plus vite.

« Akemi ? »

Le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb. Le jeune garçonnet commençait à paniquer. Son petit frère ne bougeait plus. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de les laisser coulé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa arrivait depuis qu'ils étaient captifs.

« Akemi répond moi… »

Yukiko commençait vraiment a paniqué.

-« Monsieur MONSIEUR… »

Le plus vieux des deux frères s'inquiétait plus pour son cadet, car celui ci avait perdu connaissance depuis un bon moment. Ils étaient captifs dans une sorte d'entrepôt. Ca faisait une journée qu'on les menaçait d'une arme. Les deux enfants avaient énormément pleuré, suppliant l'homme qui tenait l'arme. Celui ci avait répondu :

« Votre vie ne tient qu'a un fil, et vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de la sauver. »

Le plus jeune d'entre eux s'était fait pipi dessus de peur. Car oui il était mort de trouille. Il passait son temps dans les bras de son frère pour se rassurer et pour trouver un peu de chaleur humaine dans ce lieu si froid.

Yukiko faisait en sorte de ne pas montrer sa peur mais ça devenait difficile. Il essayait d'être fort, comme lui avait recommandé Yuhi. C'était difficile surtout quand ils entendaient les paroles que les hommes prononçaient a leurs égards. Le second frère en avait dénombré trois. Il n'avait pas pu voir leurs visages, mais il avait pu distinguer leurs yeux. D'ailleurs sur le coup, les yeux d'un homme l'avaient frappé car leur couleur n'étaient pas la même. Il avait un œil vert et l'autre était plutôt dans les teintes marron.

Akemi et son frère ne furent pas longtemps attachés, une petite vingtaine de minutes au total. Un homme les détacha et leur dit.

« Vous en avez de la chance, il vous a sauvé à la dernière minute… Mais le jeu n'est pas fini. »

Les deux frères avaient essayé d'aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se réconforter et pour se sentir uni. Mais voilà l'homme en avait décidé autrement.

« Arrêtez ne me touchez pas… »

Akemi se débattit et l'homme leva la main pour frapper le plus jeune des deux frères. Yukiko s'interposa alors pour que son frère ne se prenne pas la main de l'agresseur. Cette attitude si solidaire des deux jeunes garçonnets énerva l'homme cagoulé. Celui ci rabattit sa main sur le visage du plus grand avec une violence extrême. Ce qui provoqua la chute du garçon. Machinalement il mit sa main a son visage, la ou une marque rouge faisait déjà son apparition.

Le ravisseur l'attrapa alors par le devant de son Tee Shirt et le souleva.

« Ecoute-moi bien, joue encore au Caïd est c'est le rejeton qui se prend une balle dans le genou. Capice ? »

Yukiko pleurait en silence et acquiesça de la tête n'osant plus rien dire de peur de se faire frapper à nouveau. C'est sur quand on a à peine neuf ans, c'est difficile voir impossible de ne pas craquer. Ils furent ramenés sans ménagement dans leur cellule. Les deux enfants explosèrent en sanglot se jetant dans les bras pour se rassurer et savoir que l'autre était la pour lui. Les pleurs aidant, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, l'homme n'était pas a son poste comme d'habitude, et il n'y avait pas de petit déjeuner non plus.

Yukiko hurlait pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Son plus jeune frère devait être malade car il ne se réveillait pas. Il secouait avec douceur le corps du garçonnet

« Monsieur aidez-nous s'il vous plait… »

Des bruits métalliques indiquèrent que quelqu'un s'approchait de la pièce ou était retenus les deux enfants. C'était un homme d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, et bien entendu c'est celui qui faisait le plus peur avec ses yeux verrons. Il hésita à parler en voyant ce regard si inexpressif.

« Monsieur mon petit frère ne va pas bien… »

Il explosa alors en sanglot, le dire a haute voix a quelqu'un d'autre, faisait croire que ce dernier n'allait pas sortir de sa léthargie. L'homme les regarda puis se pencha et posa sa main sur le front du plus jeune garçonnet. Il vérifia s'il n'avait pas de température…

L'installation des ordinateurs n'avait pas pris spécialement de temps. Satsuki remercia chaleureusement ses amies et les jeta presque a la porte. Pendant tout le montage des ordinateurs, elles n'avaient parlé que de Yuhi. La jeune fille avait eu droit a des :

« Bon sang mais qu'il est sex. »

« j'en ferai bien mon quatre heures »

« Tu sais s'il a une copine… »

Toutes ces phrases avaient eut le don d'énerver Satsuki. Ses amies n'étaient pas venues pour s'extasier devant le garçon. Ce dernier était en train de faire de la cuisine. Puis les extases avaient recommencées de plus belle.

« Han il est parfait, il sait cuisiner. »

« Tu crois qu'il peut nous inviter à dîner ? »

Au bout d'un certain temps à entendre ces phrases mièvres elle ne supporta plus ses amies et les remercia un peu trop vite. La jeune fille retourna à ses ordinateurs et fini ses branchements et les alluma.

« Yuhi tu sais ou est passé Thomas ?

« Non je ne sais pas, tu as été voir dans les chambres ? »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas relevé la tête de ses préparations culinaire du midi. Il éteignit la cuisinière et enleva le tablier qu'il avait autour des reins.

« Bouge pas je vais y aller »

Yuhi traversa le couloir et fit coulisser toutes les portes pour trouver le jeune homme. Quand il ouvrit celle de la bibliothèque, il trouva Thomas roulé en boule. Il entra alors dans la pièce et alla vers le corps du jeune homme. Il s'assit proche de ce dernier, Yuhi remarqua qu'il était agité dans son sommeil. C'est sur vu ce qu'il avait traversé qui n'aurait pas pété un plomb ? Il caressa doucement la chevelure. Puis se pencha et donna un baiser sur la joue de ce dernier.

« Tu aurais dû prendre une chambre au lieu de la bibliothèque. »

Le brun se releva et se pencha à nouveau pour soulever le corps de son ami pour l'emporter dans la chambre pour que ce dernier se repose. Il traversa à nouveau le couloir, après avoir fait en sorte que Thomas dorme tranquillement.

-« Alors tout marche comme tu veux ? Tu as commencé les recherches ? A-t-on des indices pour les retrouver ? »

Même s'il essayait de dissimuler sa peur, la jeune fille savait bien ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son ami.

« Yuhi pour commencer, va te reposer, si je trouve quelque chose, je vous réveillerai. Je n'aime pas savoir Thomas seul… J'ai peur. »

Elle ne dit pas la suite de sa phrase, car ce qu'elle allait dire les plongerait dans une spirale infernale.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur, pas seulement pour mes frères mais aussi pour Thomas, alors je vais suivre ton conseil et ne pas le laisser seul. »

Satsuki sourit tendrement. Au fond de son cœur et vu leur attitude elle savait que leur amitié durerait. Elle en était maintenant convaincue, rien ne pourrai plus les séparer après ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment.

« Dors bien, du moins essaye. »

« Merci Satsuki, j'essayerai de te relever dans quelques heures d'accord. »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »


End file.
